Playing Cupid
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Nick & Miley --who dislike each other-- get together to try and get Shane & Mitchie back together. But what happens to their relationship in the process? -N I L E Y-
1. A Little Help?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."  
****--Dr Seuss--**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

It was lunch time one typical Tuesday when the first incident that changed my life took place. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Grey." I looked up to see Miley Stewart looking at me, the most popular girl at school. In my opinion, also the most conceited; snobby; thinks-she's-all-that girl. The exact same person that I considered my mortal enemy. Don't ask why. We just got off to a bad start, I guess. We compete too much to actually even have a civilized conversation. We had become rivals the very day we'd met.

"I need to talk to you." I raised my eyebrows wondering what she wanted to tell me. She rolled her eyes at my reaction. "Why?" I asked her, "Just come on." She muttered before pulling me up. I looked at my friends who were staring at me and shrugging before following her.

We walked outside to the backside of our school. "What do you want?" "Um…I need your help with something…" I could tell this was not easy for her. And I sensed her growing even more uncomfortable as my mouth formed a smug grin. "No need to get all keyed up." She said and I snickered. "Listen… you're making this difficult for me…" she said, and I replied, "Good, coz that was what I was setting up on."

"Ok then—"she shifted her weight from one high heeled shoe to another "—um… you know how Mitchie and Shane broke up recently?" I nodded, wondering where this little tête-à-tête was leading us to."Well, did you notice they're both pretty miserable?" I let out a slight chuckle. "They've been making it kinda hard to NOT notice." "Right… so, I thought that we could, maybe… get them back together."

"You mean, like, play matchmaker?" She nodded, a look of hope crossing her face. "No way." She let out an exasperated sigh, like she had been expecting me to say no. "Come on, it's your brother. Don't you have a little heed for him?" "Well…" I started hesitatingly. "Please?" I couldn't believe I was having a decent conversation with Miley Stewart, THE queen of annoying the heck out of me, let alone having her beseech me to do something. I looked up only to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, pleading without a sound. I was taken aback for a split second.

Hurriedly regaining my cool, I answered her, "O—Ok…" Her eyes instantaneously lit up; "Thanks!" She said. "But mind you. This does NOT make us pals, nuh-uh, not even close." I rolled my eyes at that. Typical Miley Stewart move. "Don't worry; I wouldn't be expecting anything other than that." I reassured her frostily.

"See you." She mumbled before flouncing away, her heels making a clicking noise as they clouted the cement, and her skirt bouncing around her long legs. I have no idea how and why girls wear clothes like Miley did. I mean, she looked hot, alright. She was wearing a red miniskirt with a matching sleeveless top that was a bit too mature looking for a sixteen-year-old high school student, exactly how most of the girls here clad. But how the heck were they able prance around the entire day in high heels and clothes that were obviously uncomfortable.

Pondering on that thought, I walked back into the cafeteria and sat down. "What was that?" My girlfriend, Alex Russo, ladies and gentlemen, inquired, raising an eyebrow as an indication of scrutiny. "Nothing important…" I replied as she went back to gossiping with her friends, or as I would say: followers, about who was dating who or something like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hey! What am I doing writing a new story when I already have two other—well, four including my YT ones—already? I seriously don't know. Sorry! I felt like writing this, at first it began as an oneshot but clearly, it was too long for that. And so… yeah. Lol. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. But I'm guessing it's going to be quite short. We'll see… And I know this one was boring, but still, please review. It'll make me wanna update sooner. And who knows? Maybe there'll be one out tomorrow.  
And if anything confuses you in this story, just ask! :]**

**REVIEW, my dear lovely; amazing; splendid; fabulous; marvelous; spectacular; brilliant; radiant (Is that enough flattery? Lol), fanfiction people, REVIEW! :]**


	2. Phase One: Confrontation

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**Love can never grow old,  
Locks may lose their brown and gold,  
Cheeks may fade and hollow grow,  
But the hearts that love will know  
Never winter's frost and chill,  
Summer's warmth is in them still."**_

_**--Anonymous--**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

The next day, I set off to look for Nick in order to tell him about my plan to get our mission done and over with as soon as possible. Mitchie had left for the bathroom to "fix her hair." Rounding a corner leading towards the gym, I walked forward. I knew this was where Nick hung out with his clique. Sure enough, there he was, his girlfriend Alex practically clinging onto his arms like she was about to fall of a cliff and he was saving her. I rolled my eyes. I noticed the uncanny stares I got from them all as I walked towards them, ignoring them, I leaned forward to hug Shane, the only guy in the group I could actually call a friend. He returned it warmly. After having pulled back, I looked at Nick, silently telling him to follow me. Muttering a 'bye' to Shane, I walked away still having not acknowledged –or pretended- the rest of them.

I waited around the corner that I had previously turned, out of sight, for Nick to catch up. A few minutes passed before he auspiciously detached himself from his group and joined me. "Hey." I greeted him while unenthusiastically nodding, he nodded back and we started walking side by side. "So…?" he stated obviously trying to start a conversation. "Um… I was thinking our first step should be to get the lovebirds to confess they're still in love with each other, not TO each other, but…" I told him. "Yeah, Ok." He muttered. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Ok, then. Plan commences today. Are you Ok with that?" I asked him, and he nodded in agreement. "Let's meet here tomorrow again," I said indicating the empty hallway we were currently occupying. "Same time. Same spot." He nodded again. This no-words communication method of his was really getting on my nerves.

I sighed dramatically, regretting what I was going to ask him next. "C-can I maybe, get your number?" he laughed at this, literally. "That's private. Why do you need it?" his tone was hauntingly mockery. Anger boiled in my veins, who did he think he was? The president of the United States? "Listen, Grey. Maybe you think you're all that, being Mr. Football captain and all. But—"He held his hands up in defense," Ok, Ok. Calm down. I'll give it to you."

After we had exchanged numbers, merely for the sake of his sibling and my best friend mind you, we both turned on our heels and walked away the opposite direction. I looked down while walking and started thinking of my plan only to walk into somebody coming from the other direction. I looked up to see Mitchie rubbing her head. "Sorry, Mitch." I apologized. "It's Ok… Where were you? I was looking all over for you." She asked me. "Um… I… Uh… was looking for YOU!" I said in a hurry. She scratched her head in confusion, "But you knew where I was…?" "Oh yeah, I just remembered. Sorry, you know me…" "Ok…?" she seemed too tired to think further.

Mitchie's POV:

That evening, after school, Miley dragged me into 'Dream', the ice cream place where almost the whole of our student population hung out at. Miley waved at some of the kids as we passed them on our way, I just kept looking down ignoring all of them. I was in no mood for being friendly. We sat down at our customary table. Yeah, we come here so frequently, that we have our personal table.

Miley got up to order, leaving me and my desolation on our own. You see, Shane –my boyfriend of a little more than a year—and I broke up recently and I couldn't be more miserable. I couldn't even remember why we broke up, but I was just too obdurate to say sorry first. Sighing, I heaved my phone out and opened the gallery. Scrolling down to a picture of Shane and me, I stared at it, but hastily closed it as Miley returned with our ice creams. A vanilla fudge ripple for her and a chocolate marshmallow covered in chocolate sprinkles for me. This girl knew me too well. She looked at me charily, having noticed my actions and I just smiled at her sheepishly.

Miley's POV:

I scooped some of my ice cream onto my spoon and licked it off. Mmmm… That felt heavenly. Shifting my concentration back onto my best friend, I casually started, "So… I saw Shane this morning." Her head snapped up at the mention of his name. "S-so?" I rolled my eyes at how much she was at denial. "So, he looked pretty miserable." I continued, and took another bite of my delicious ice cream. "What am I supposed to do about that?" she questioned still with an I-could-care-less attitude. "Well, you seem pretty miserable too. You know." "What did you expect me to be? Happy? Exhilarated? We just broke up… A-and as much as I hate admitting this…I-I still love him…" I feigned shock. "Mitch, did I hear right?" she nodded sadly, and I smiled to myself. Phase one: accomplished. I went back to my ice cream as Mitchie continued to mope; wondering how Nick was doing.

Nick's POV:

I got into the passenger seat of Shane's car and he started backing out of our school parking lot. It was just him and me. I was kinda glad since that would help me put our plan into action. "Shane…?" I started, trying to get his attention. He seemed to have snapped out of a deep daydream. "Huh…? Yeah, Nick?" he asked in a lost tone. "What were you thinking about?" "Nothing, really…" I smirked, I already knew what –or who—he was thinking about. "…Or maybe I should say, WHO were you thinking of?" Shane turned to look at me, confusion etched all over his face; I sighed and rolled my eyes at my clueless brother.

"You were thinking about Mitchie, weren't you?" He nodded sadly. This was easier than I thought. "What were you thinking about her?" I prompted again. He momentarily turned to look at me before quickly shifting his gaze onto the road ahead. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Mitchie?" Think fast, I told myself. "Um… No reason. I just saw her around today, and she was telling some girl about how much she missed you… and she was crying." I added for the benefit of both of us. Ok, so maybe I was stretching the truth a little bit, but hey, who cares. Anything's fair in love and war, right? "Really?" he seemed surprised at that. I nodded and he casually turned away from me. But I could swear I saw a slight smile on his face.

"So… Do YOU also miss her as much as she does?" I prompted once more. He sighed as if giving up on something. Probably lying to me about how he felt. "Yeah, I do…" This was getting much easier by the second. "I do… I still love her." "Then why don't you go apologize to her already?" "I can't…" he muttered. I sighed, "Why not?" I asked. "Because I have dignity." "THAT is seriously the stupidest reason I've ever heard." I informed him but he just shook his head and went back to staring at the path in front of him. At least I had skilled my task for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I told you it'd be out faster if I got lots of reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks. :]  
Hope you liked this part as well. Not much Niley, but oh well. My favorite part of this chapter was the third paragraph. Don't ask me why. Lol.  
REVIEW! Pwease? :]**


	3. Thank You

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's**__**  
**__**called falling in love, because you don't force  
yourself to fall, you just fall.**_

_**-- Unknown --**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

"So, then what happened?" I questioned Nick when we had once again snuck into the empty hallway. "Then he answers back that he couldn't go apologize because he had dignity." He replied rolling his eyes with me. Wow. "Shallowness must run in the family." I muttered, but unfortunately, Nick heard. "Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes for a second time and responded, "Nothing." "Ok, so what next?" he solicited. "Hey you gotta help too. I can't be the one coming up with the plan all the time." "But it was YOUR idea in the first place." He said. "But YOU agreed to help." "Fine, let's… get them run into each other?" he asked sounding slightly doubtful; I nodded thinking it over. "That's a pretty good idea." I looked at him, "I never knew you had it in you."

Smirking slightly, he looked at me again, "Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." "And I have no intention of discovering them, thank you very much." I replied, my tone slightly sarcastic and teasing. I was expecting him retaliate with a comeback, but was surprised when he actually laughed. I mean, laughed. Like a genuine laugh. "What?" he asked, noticing my raised eyebrow and doubtful facial expression. "Nothing, I-I was expecting a really mean comeback or something like that." I answered truthfully. He shook his head, a half smirk still stretched across his face. Almost a smile, but I couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Ok, then." I said pulling myself out of thinking about him. I need to focus. "Um… You bring Shane and I'll bring Mitchie." "Where?" he asked. "I don't know… Where do you suggest?" He shrugged, "Maybe… the auditorium?" he said after a while; I nodded. "Yeah, no one goes there."

"Ok, then? What time?" he asked me, and I looked at my watch, "After school? Is that possible?" I inquired him. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." He said. "I'll meet you at the back, near the window?—"I made sure he knew what I was talking about. He nodded telling me he did know. "—so we can spy on them." I continued narrating my plan to him. "Ok. I'll see you later." With a nod of his head, he was gone.

Nick's POV:  
(After School)

"Hey." I whispered to Miley as she landed next to me on the thorny bush I was hiding under the side windows of the auditorium like we had premeditated. "What took you so long?" I ask her. I had Shane go in about fifteen minutes ago. I had made up a completely bizarre reason asking him to go in there, and he hadn't even questioned me. That was just how dense my brother was. We heard a door opening and clicking shut. "Sorry. I had a little trouble convincing Mitchie." She whispered back and I nodded as we both shifted our gazes back to what was going on inside.

Shane's POV:

The door opened suddenly, I looked up from my shoe – which had proved to be a really interesting subject to stare at while Nick had gone to the bathroom. I was surprised to see Mitchie standing there. She looked like she was taken aback too. Like she had been expecting someone else. "What are you doing here?" she asked her voice cold and her eyes narrowed. "For you information, I'm waiting for my brother," I told her, my voice equally frosty. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. "I'M here for my best friend," "Oh." I muttered shortly.

She slumped down on of the chairs opposite to me and I went back to staring at my shoe nervously. I wanted to apologize. But like I had told Nick, my dignity was stopping me. We sat in silence until an unexpected clatter on the outside made us both turn around abruptly. "What was that?" Mitchie asked, her forehead crinkled, and I just shrugged. Honestly, I could care less.

Nick's POV:

"Ow!" Miley yelled as her shorts got caught in of the thorns causing a loud 'rip' to be heard. I winced. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes seemed to have moistened as she showed me a to some extent immense gash on her thigh, a modest amount of blood gushing out. Ouch. That looked painful. "Are you Ok?" I asked her again, concerned at this point. She shook her head; she seemed to be holding back tears. "Here," I mumbled, quickly yanking off my jacket and handed it to her. "What am I supposed to do with that?!" she snapped, her "divaness" showing. I rolled my eyes and gradually covered the abrasion with the jacket.

"That hurts." Miley whispered as I vigilantly swabbed the blood off. "Just hold still." I told her trying to get her to stop squirming around. Surprisingly, she listened to me. She sat still; biting her lip as I wiped the blood off. I stood up and helped her up. Suddenly, her cheeks grew red. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Um…M-my shorts are r-r-ripped." Miley said while trying to hide her embarrassment. I tried my best not to laugh at this. "Don't laugh at me!" exclaimed Ms. Snappy. "Ok. Ok. Sorry." Her bottom lip ever so slightly stuck out as I snickered.

"You see, this is why you shouldn't wear clothes like that." I advised her. She rolled her eyes at my 'amateur' counseling. "Who made you the fashion expert?" Miley said as I assisted her into the passenger seat of my car; we appeared to have utterly forgotten our rationale of the evening. I shrugged. "Just saying." I ambled to the other side and got in, backing out the parking lot. I looked at her for an instant. "You know, you'd look way more gorgeous in proper clothes?" "Is that a compliment? And what do you mean by "proper" clothes?" she wanted to know. "Maybe. And I'm implying, clothes that aren't way too short or flashy…ostentatious." She turned back to look to the fore, looking like she was deep in thought, and I continued driving.

After a while, I realized I didn't know exactly where I was driving to, because I had no idea where Miley lived. "Where's your house?" I asked making Miley jump. "Huh? Oh… turn right on the next light." She said and I followed. Miley followed giving me instructions and finally we were at her house. "Thanks for bringing me home." She said. "Whoa, Miley Stewart thanking me? ME?" I said light-heartedly earning a punch from her. "Shut up." I laughed and she smiled at me. When did we become so friendly? And in just about twenty minutes? Miracles do happen, I guess.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her. She began reacting as she abruptly slapped her hand to her forehead. "What?" "Shane and Mitchie. We left them." She said sounding vaguely jumpy. "Hey, don't fret. It's Ok. We'll find out what happened sooner or later." I said, trying to make her feel better. "Yeah…" she got out; my jacket was still covering her right thigh. She looked at it. "Keep it." I told her and she looked relieved. "Bye." I said and drove away from a waving Miley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Did you like it? I didn't. Then again, I don't like anything I write. :]  
REVIEW! I'm sick, if you review, that would beyond doubt make it better.  
:D**


	4. What Happened to My Jacket?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**_Love is swift, sincere, pious, joyful, generous, strong, patient, faithful, prudent, long-suffering, courageous, and never seeking its own; for wheresoever a person seeketh his own, there he falleth from love._**_**Thomas p Kempis**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

"…And I want you to know that what you did yesterday was completely beyond the pale!" Mitchie concluded in a manner of making a protest speech. She had just finished telling me how I had been very cruel, irresponsible, negligent, immature and so very 'un-best friend-ly' it had been of me to have left her alone with Shane, after which I had ignored all her calls throughout the day –in dread of what was happening now, might I include. Although I hadn't told her that. I just kept nodding my head in fake earnestness as she droned on about it. Well, she might have not been this offended if they hadn't gotten into an argument, I noted.

"Look, I know, Ok. I'm sorry!" I started apologizing. "I just had a… very bad day." Mitchie hesitated at first but then, having taken pity on me, she nodded. "Ok, fine. Just this once, but I swear, if you do it again, I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed as we hugged. Pulling back, I looked at her and said, "I won't. Sorry again." She nodded again.

Finally, having acknowledged my facade, she arched an eyebrow and looked at my attire. Which was a t-shirt and trousers, long ones **(A/N: Someone guessed. Nothing ever get's passed you guys, does it? Lol)**. "May I ask why you're all of a sudden dressed like that?" A blush crept up my cheeks. "Well, a certain… _someone_ mentioned that I was, you know…" I said unable to finish the awkward sentence, for me. "Anyways, I didn't think any of those other clothes will cover the big gash on thigh!" I exclaimed immediately coming to my own defense. After all, that did have something to do with it. But how much exactly, did not matter. And what no one knew couldn't hurt them.

I had received quite a considerable amount of stares as I had walked through the doors that morning. Honestly, I didn't get why people were so concerned about how I dressed. Anyways, I had just glared at them, and they had prudently gone back to their business. I told Mary that I had fallen down, and she accepted it, though not ceasing to tease me about that someone, even though I wouldn't tell her who it was.

Nick's POV:

I leant against the wall while I waited for Miley at our meeting place. I looked down at my watch frustrated. Was this girl even coming? Just when I was about to leave, Miley came running. "Sorry! I had a little trouble ditching Mitchie." She explained and I nodded. "Oh, I thought you were being abducted by aliens. And also thought: Finally, I can live in peace!" I teased clutching my chest dramatically. She laughed, "That's enough, drama queen." "Hey, I'm not a girl. Call me king." I retorted for which she replied, "Yeah, whatever," followed by the infamous eye roll.

"Wait, whoa, maybe something did happen to you." I said while I laughed, stepping back and taking in her appearance. Her cheeks turned bright red as she shot back while scoffing, "It was not because of anything you said, Ok?!" "Ok." I replied in hilarity, which just seemed to gear her anger up even more. Or maybe I should say embarrassment. "It was only, and only because of the scratch on my thigh." She informed me while she glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, "Ok, Ok. I didn't say anything. No need to get all keyed up."

"Ok, so let's get to business." She said, undoubtedly trying to change the subject. "Mhhmm, so what happened yesterday?" I asked Miley. "Shane didn't tell you?" I shook my head, "He wouldn't even talk to me. So I just guessed it was something awful." "Oh, well, it was. They got into a fight." I cringed. That had so totally not been the point. "Well, we could say that was a flop." Miley said. "What do we do now?" I asked her. She sighed in frustration, "This matchmaking thing is way harder than it seems!" she said indignantly. "Oh, tell me about it."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed out of the blue. "What?" I solicited curiously. Reaching for her backpack, she pulled out my jacket. The one that I had given her yesterday. But there was something wrong with it, although I couldn't quite put my finger to it. But as she handed it to me and I took it, all I did was burst out laughing. This was the same jacket I had given her alright, but it was no where near the same state as it had been yesterday. It was in tatters; there was a titanic slash right in the focal point, and the right sleeve was partially hanging.

Embarrassed, Miley muttered as her cheeks reddened for the second time that morning, "I'm sorry. I really am. You see, all I was trying to do was wash the blood off but it resulted in…that." she was looking down. How washing had resulted in that, I had no idea. Taking sympathy on her, I tried to stop laughing as I said, "It's Ok." "I really am sorry. Maybe I should buy a new one for you, yeah!" she said looking up. "No, it's fine. Really. No need to worry, Miley." I assured her. "Are you sure?" she asked tentatively. I nodded telling her that it was fine. "If you say so," she said shrugging.

A few minutes passed in silence. Miley made a noise as if clearing her throat and I looked up. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off rudely by the bell ringing obnoxiously. "Well, today was uneventful, we got no improvement. Anyways, I gotta get to class. See you later!" she said in express speed and skipped off in the direction of her class leaving me with an amused smile on my face. I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulder before turning the opposite direction and heading off to my own class for the next period.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yo guys! How's everyone doing? I'm doing great too, thanks! Lol.  
Anyways, you know what you gotta do…  
…What, don't remember? REVIEW!**


	5. Sneaker Mismatch

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**"She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudiness climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."  
--Lord Byron**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

Ok, so I can say that the following days were uneventful. Until I came up with this brilliant plan. What, you may ask what was my radiant plan? We should write notes to Shane and Mitchie pretending it was from the other! I mean, not like go right on and say 'Hey, I love you, you wanna get back or what?' No, that would be just stupid, so I was thinking of more subtle notes. Like getting them to think it was from the other.

So, that's what I had been telling Nick when once again we had snuck into the abandoned hallway, which I guess now we could official call "Our spot" because we're here almost everyday in order to advance with our rendezvous. Only for him to burst out laughing, so I stop midsentence and stare at him like he was retarded – which maybe he was. "Sorry." He mumbled, trying to calm himself while I continue staring at him in the same manner. "What?" he asked. I shook my head and went back to narrating my plan but not without noticing that he still seemed quite amused about whatever it had been. This guy was really something else. Now he's got me all curious about what he had found so funny.

"That is a pretty good idea." He agreed when I had finished telling him about my scheme as I beamed. I mean, I already knew it was excellent. "So, what do we write?" she asked scratching his head in an adorable manner. I laughed lightly, "Something I got off a book, here's how it goes…" I tell him and he nods. "What should we write it on?" he questioned me; I pondered over that as I tapped my finger nail thoughtfully on my chin as Nick just stood there staring at me. "Hm… We should get little greeting cards from the gift shop a few blocks away." He nodded once again. "So, who's gonna get the cards?" I ask. "What say we both do, after school, parking lot?" I was kind of surprised at this offer. "But then wouldn't everyone know we are up to something?" I inquire him doubtfully. He shrugged, "Why should we care about what anyone else thinks?" he replies my question with another. I smile slightly, "Ok. Sure." I accept. This should be interesting.

Nick's POV:

"Hey!" Miley cried cheerfully as she came running after school. I smile and return her greeting as we turned and started walking. "So, where's your car?" she asks. "If you don't mind; I kinda told Shane to go ahead. I was hoping we could walk." I said glancing sideways at her. "Oh, that's fine with me." She said turning to look at me and our eyes momentarily met before I turned away awkwardly.

"So…" I started trying to break the discomfited silence that hung around us. She swiftly snapped her head up to look at me and asked, "Nick, can I ask you something?" I looked back up at her and nodded inquisitively. "And you promise to answer honestly…?" "What is it?" I ask. She sighed, "Why were you laughing before?" she asked kind of unexpectedly. I looked at her bemused, "Well, it's just that it's been bugging me ever since this morning, and I need to know! Please…?" she added.

I opened my mouth to say something only to close it right after, "Nah, you don't wanna now, trust me." I warned her. "But I do! Please, please, please!" she pleaded with me. "Ok, don't kill me when I tell you this but… you're wearing two different sneakers on each foot." I confess trying not to burst out laughing again, which would have been rude. And even if I admit I never before cared if I was being rude to Miley, now I did. "What?!" she exclaimed looking down at her feet as the bright evening sun showed off the blush on her cheek brightly. "Oh." She muttered and looking like she was cursing herself on the inside as I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. I was not feeling amused because she was embarrassed, but only because of her reaction.

"And you let me walk around the whole day with a different shoe on each of my foot?!" she bursts flaming. "Excuse me! I was just trying to be nice." I scoffed. "Oh My Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" she exclaims again. I smile, "Hey, it's Ok, nobody noticed—""You did," she said at-a-matter-of-factly "—Right, but honestly it's not even that noticeable, they're both the same color." I said while I tried to comfort her. "So, are you saying you're paying close attention to me?" she teased, a smirk on her face. I just shrugged and retorted, "At least I'm not the one with two diverse shoes!" which shut her up, I laughed and shook my head as I kicked a stone on the path.

Miley's POV:

We – after my thwarting moment, might I add—finally reached the stupid store before I could face even more humiliation, and walked in as the bell on the door chimed cheerily making me want to strangle it for the mood I was in. Nick and I headed to the greeting card section and looked for plain cards.

We looked around for little cards for a while in silence as I came upon a stack; it had a picture of a strawberry dipped in melted chocolate. Mitchie loved strawberries dipped in chocolate. "We have to get this for Mitchie!" I yell making Nick look up, "And I have no idea what to get Shane. Seriously, what do guys like? Oreos? Football? Food!" I suggest at a Nick who looked offended. Scoffing, he replied, "That is so not true! Guys can be sensitive too, you know." I rolled my eyes, sure they can. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Let's just grab something and get outta here." I tell him and he nodded.

After he had picked something and we'd paid for the cards, we walked out the store and across to the park right next to it. Making our way over to the bench; I sat down and plop my backpack next to me as Nick situated himself next to it. I pulled my cherry scented pink pen out of a pocket in my bag, and Nick went, "You are such a girl." I rolled my eyes to that, "Well, what else did you think I was?" I retort."Godzilla." he replied, smirking. Narrowing my eyes at him, I turned away so that my back was facing him. "Hey, come on, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just kidding. Sorry." He apologized. I sighed and turned back around. "Whatever." I muttered before bending over and writing in which I hoped was a different handwriting than my usual. "Ok, I know this is kind of lame, but I'm no poet, and nether are you." I said while handing Nick the card so that he could read what I'd written.

_Roses are red;  
Violets are blue;  
You may not know it;  
But someone's still in love with you._

**(A/N: Got that from Princess Diaries. Lol. DON'T own it.)**

"It's pretty good, and I don't think Shane would expect Mitchie to be a bard either anyways." I nodded and we got up to continue on our ways back home. We reached my house first and I walked to the doorway after having saying bye to Nick. I quickly turned remembering something. "If you ever say anything about this sneaker situation to anyone. You are dead meat, Nicholas Gray." I threatened. He laughed. "I won't. I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ok, something about Miley: She's filthy rich and spoilt. Like not rude, obnoxious type. She' the type that would go 'aw' if she saw a puppy on the road. (Terrible example. Lol) And also at times could be a diva.  
And I'm kinda making her look like a dork. But EVERYONE has a dork in themselves, we just don't know it and Miley's just finding it.  
And I came up very randomly about the sneaker thing. Rofl. :D  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jenna. Yes, you, **_**dudette**_**. ;D Love you!  
AND you, Sina, Thanks for always putting up with my constant complaining. I do not know what I'd do with out you. Probably pass out because of high blood pressure. Lol. Love you, girl. :D  
Anyways, I had a crazy day today, first day back at school and all, so I'm gonna head to bed. zZzZzZ.  
REVIEW!**


	6. A Friend In Need

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**"Love is like a friendship caught on fire: In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love become as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."  
--Bruce Lee**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I sat in my room on my bed leaning against the headboard, guitar in hand. I only played my guitar when I was feeling poignant. Not that this was an emotional time, all that I was feeling was remorse. Remorse that I ever dated anyone like Alex. No, she didn't break up with me, which would have been a million times better. But no, she cheated on me. I mean, I kind of knew that was coming, but I did not know it would be this soon, because we've only been dating for what, a month? I think so. But still, I couldn't help but feel hurt, I mean, who wouldn't. I had actually liked her a lot, or at least I thought so. I strummed the guitar, which had been a gift from my grandfather on my tenth birthday; as I let the words flow out of my mouth, not even comprehending what I was playing.

_Every time I think I'm close to the heart;  
What it means to know just who I am;  
I think I've finally found a better place to start;  
Where no one ever seems to understand;  
I need to try to get to where you are;  
Could it be you're not that far?_

It was not until I had stopped singing that I realized that I had not been singing about my ex-girlfriend, heck, I was not even thinking about Alex. No, instead I had been thinking about_ her_, the new girl in my life. I was confused, why was I thinking about her all of a sudden. I didn't even think I could even stand her before a week or two. I sighed as I closed my eyes and started strumming again…

After about two minutes, I put the guitar and down and grabbed my phone from the bedside table; I opened my contacts and scrolled down until I reached the name I had been looking for. Was I really going to do this? After staring at the name for a long time, I sighed and pressed the green call button before I could back out.

Miley's POV:

I smiled flakily at the blond cutie sitting across me at 'Chinatown' a popular fancy restaurant here. Yeah, seems like the perfect date, right? But actually it was exactly the opposite of that, I mean he was cute and all, but absolutely obnoxious. He wasn't even aware of how uncomfortable I looked. He was the one doing all the talking, and all he talked about was himself. How he had scored the winning touchdown at their last basketball game **(A/N :??)**, about how popular he was at school, and how many girls he's dated and blah, blah, blah.

I had tried to steer the conversation away from him, but that had proved impossible. He hadn't asked me a single thing about me. I sighed inwardly as I continued to listen to him go on and on about something that had happened to him at school or something like that. "…So, then she sends me to the principal's office for not doing my homework! I mean, how ridiculous is that?! I had only done that like three or four times…" I nodded in insignificance, but he didn't seem to notice as he launched into yet another story about, you guessed it, himself.

I glanced down at my watch, twenty minutes?! It had felt like two hours. I almost groaned as I realized that I still had a lot of time left before he could take me home. I considered pretending to be sick, but that would be rude. I looked around the restaurant looking for some sort of distraction. Why had I ever agreed to go on a date with this guy? Stupid me.

Right then, as if it knew that I was being miserable, my phone rang making me jump as Josh, that was his name, stopped midsentence and looked at me, I quickly pulled my phone from my purse, silently thanking whoever it was for saving me from falling asleep or screaming at this guy. However, as I looked at the name flashing across the screen, I felt confused; 'Nick'. Nick was calling me? Me? And I gotta admit, I also felt all gooey in the stomach, even though I had no idea why.

"Um…Josh, I gotta take this, sorry." I told him as I stood up, he just nodded and pulled a spoon looking at his reflection on it, and I rolled my eyes and walked into the restroom for isolation. I answered my cell phone. Silence. "Hello…?" I said into the phone mystified as to why he wasn't speaking. "Huh? Oh, hi…" he said sounding totally wandering off the point. I frowned, apprehension washing over me, "Nick?" "Yeah?" he answered in the same tendency. "Are you- are you Ok?" I asked cautiously. "Yeah… I'm fine. I just—found out something bad—""What is it?" I asked again. "Alex cheated on me. And I just needed a friend." I was feeling overwhelmed, he needed a friend and he called me? "Yeah, I did call you. Is-is there something wrong with that, if there is, sorry." He apologized as I realized I had said that out loud. I smiled slightly, "No, that's perfectly fine. "D-do you want me to meet somewhere or something?" I asked as I hoped that he would say yes. "Um… if you want to, I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not, anything for a friend, right?" I said smiling. "Right." He replied and I could feel him smiling on the other end. How? I had no idea. "Ok, meet you at the Dream in about half an hour?" I asked him and he agreed. Having hung up, I made my way back to the table, eager to get away from here.

As I reached, Josh looked up at me, "Good, you're back. I was worried you'd gotten lost—"he laughed, I however did not find what was so funny about that, I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes right in front of him, --"Anyways, sit down, I gotta tell you about that time I won a medal for swimming." He continued, before I cut him of. "Um… you see, I need to, kinda go. A friend needs me." He stopped abruptly and looked at me, "Oh." "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I gotta cut this short." I tried to explain as I stood up awkwardly. "Oh, Ok. I guess I'll see you around school, Miley." Josh said and I nodded before muttering a bye and rushing out of the restaurant into the busy night streets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I like this chapter, actually. Nileyyyy! Haha. Alex is out of the way, right? Maybe, maybe not. ;D This one was shorter than the rest, but you people didn't review enough. :[ Please guys, review. The more you review, the faster it will be out, that's for sure. So, please.  
REVIEW! Please, please, pretttyyy please. :D**


	7. H U G S

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**"... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger,  
and your whispers softly echo.  
It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."  
--Gretchen Kemp**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

I walked into the ice cream café as my eyes automatically searched around for Nick. He was not there yet, so I decided to take a seat and while I waited. Slipping into the one of the seats that was nearest to me, I drummed my fingers impatiently while I looked out the glass doors at the magnificent night lights that illuminated the whole city making it look more like daytime than night.

I was so absorbed at its beauty that I jumped when somebody said, "Hi." Looking forward I comprehended that Nick had arrived. "Hey." I replied smiling. "Thanks for coming." He said while looking – or staring—at me, which I was pretty sure just the same thing I was doing: staring at him. I noticed little things about Nick that until then never had seemed to pass my mind, the way his curly hair fell into his eyes and he swept them away exasperatingly only for it to fall right back; the way his eyes got all 'squinty'; how his smile could warm the whole room, and I could go on and on.

"Um…" I muttered breaking the intense staring. "So…?" I tried again after a few moments of silence. "Yeah." He muttered back; both of us looked up at the same time and all of a sudden burst out laughing together at the awkwardness. "W-why are we l-laughing?" I asked as I gasped for air. "I-I d-don't k-know…" he replied as we attempted to calm down. But only that didn't work and we burst out laughing once again.

It took us a full five minutes to calm down, but finally we did. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I laughed so much." I stated as I brushed a tear off the corner of my eye. Nick nodded, "Especially over nothing at all. People must be thinking we're crazy or something." He replied looking around. "So, what do you say we get some ice cream?" I asked as I got up. "Sure." He replied, standing up with me.

Nick's POV:

"So…" I said when Miley and I had gotten our ice creams and returned to our booth. "Mhhmm..." she mumbled as she licked her spoon and took a bite after scooping some of her ice cream onto it; I watched as her eyes closed and a dreamy smile crossed her face as she tasted the heavenly goodness. Her curly brown hair fell on her shoulders as her smile just added more picturesque to her. She opened her eyes and I noticed her blue eyes shining as she crinkled her nose slightly at something running in her mind.

Snap out of it, Nick, I said giving myself a wake up call. She doesn't like you; you don't like her, so forget it and move on. "So… you look kinda… fancy?" I asked gesturing to her clothes. It was not believable that she had been home wearing that, at least I thought so. "Um… I was on a date?" she asked sheepishly. I felt something when she said date. What was it? I've never felt anything like that about a girl before… It was _jealousy_ I realized with anxiety. "What?! And I interrupted?" I asked her even though some part of me was glad I did. But what I couldn't understand was why Miley had left her date for me? When she simply could have said so?

She shrugged inconsequentially, "Actually, I should be thanking you." "Huh?" I inquired while confusedly scratching my head. She laughed at my reaction and explained, "The guy was being absolutely annoying and I was reaching the point where I was about to scream at him, if not for you, of course." She fulfilled, laughing. I laughed with her, "What did the guy do to earn your hatred so much?" I asked her light-heartedly earning another chuckle from her. "Well, all he was bothered about was his precious self, enough said." She said as I paid attention. "So, thank you." She ended. "Your welcome." I replied sincerely.

Miley's POV:

"Time to go?" I asked Nick as I stood up, he nodded and stood up too and we made our way out side by side. I hadn't bought my car; I had ridden to the restaurant with the jerk and then walked all the way here. "How are you getting home?" Nick asked as if he'd read my mind. "Um… walking?" I said unsure. "What? No! You're riding with me." He announced. "Are you sure it's Ok? I may be delaying you for whatever you gotta do…" "No, it's fine. And plus there is nothing else I have to do or nowhere else I have to be at the moment, so why not?" he said, shrugging. "Besides, it was for me that you came anyways." He added before I accepted.

I slipped into the passenger seat of his car and shut the door as Nick did the same next to me. I had a little trouble putting on my seatbelt, so Nick had to help me with that. As we drove through the streets, my hair flew, falling into my face. I let out a frustrated sigh and tried to hold it back. We continued pursuing the silence that hung around us. But it wasn't the awkward kind of silence, it was comfortable. The sounds of the blaring horns of the vehicles all around us were kind of making impossible to make any kind of conversation anyways.

After about five minutes or so, Nick pulled into my driveway and I opened the door and was going to get out. "Wait!" Nick called out making me stop and turn to him. "I had a lot of fun. Thanks for coming today. I owe you." He said as I smiled, which he returned. "Hey, it's fine. You're the one I should be thanking. Anyways, anything for a friend, right?" I said using that line for the second time that night. "Right." He replied. I met him in a hug halfway across. This was the first ever time I've ever hugged Nick Gray; I realized making myself shiver slightly at the thrill.

Squeezing him tight once more before pulling apart, I got out, a smile still intact upon my face. "See you soon?" he asked and I nodded. "Bye." I whispered before finally walking to the doorway. Turning around before going inside, I waved at nick as he drove away leaving me alone with my confused feelings on the doorstep. I walked in, a smile still spread across my face.

"Watcha smilin' about?" Adam, my annoying elder brother asked curiously. Well, at least to me he was annoying, to other girls at school, he was hot. That thought itself made me shudder. He was a senior at school. **(A/N: Very randomly I added this brother. Lol. So, Miley only has one sibling: an older brother, Adam.) **"None of your business." I replied in the most business-like manner before ignoring him and walking up the stairs to my room while I, with pleasure, returned to my dreaming state.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Heyyyyy! What did I say? The more the reviews, the quicker the updates. ;]] And I kept my word!  
Quite a Niley chapter, huh? Well, watch out for LOAADS more Niley moments. I'm at my best when I'm writing cuteness. Lol. :D  
So, you know what you gotta do, right? If I get a lot of reviews, I might even update tomorrow. Who knows? ;D  
REVIEW!**


	8. It's a Date

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**What I needed most was to love and to be loved, eager to be caught.  
Happily I wrapped those painful bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed with the red-hot pokers or jealousy, by suspicions and fear, by burst of anger and quarrels."**_

--_**St. Augustine**__**--**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

I walked into my room and blissfully plopped down on the bed. My mind was overflowing with thoughts of the curly-haired cutie I had formerly been with. I sighed deeply. My phone began blaring my ringtone as I pulled it out of my pocket. 'Mitcherzzz' was flashing across the screen; I sighed and answered. "Hey Mitch," I said into the phone. "HEY!" She yelled with enthusiasm making me laugh at her hyper activeness. She was beginning to slowly become herself again, although she returned to that gloomy state if anyone ever mentioned Shane around her.

"Hey." I replied. "So, tell me all about it." She said as my forehead crinkled in confusion. "Tell you all about what?" I asked oblivious to what she was talking about. "About the date, dummy!" she replied with a chuckle. "Oh!" I said, I had completely forgotten about the 'date,' if you could even call it a date. "Um…it went… great. Absolutely amazing." I replied as a slow smile spread upon my face, for, I wasn't thinking about the boy she was thinking I was thinking about. **(A/N: Lol.) **I was thinking about my meeting with the other boy.

"Aww, that's great!" she replied. I chuckled quietly, if she only knew.

-----

So, it has been a week since that day. Nick and I –as weird as it may seem—have grown a lot closer. We talk a lot, and he can always make me smile when I'm around him. Still, our "relationship" was yet a secret. That just added the fun to be around him. Although our friendship had progressed greatly, the reason for us to have come together in the first place, still remained undone, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Miley, MILEY!" Mitchie yelled as she waved her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at her. We we're walking home from school and I was supposed to be listening to her while she rambled about something I couldn't even remember. "Are you even listening?!" she demanded, planting her hands firmly on her hips. I gave her a sheepish look muttering a 'sorry'.

"You know, you've been doing that a lot lately." She said. "What?" I asked. "Spacing out, drifting into your own dreamland tuning out all the others!" she said while throwing her hands up in what I guessed was frustration. "What are you even thinking so much about? Is something wrong?" she continued as her voice softened at the last part. I shook my head swiftly. "No, no, everything's fine. Really, Mitchie, I'm totally fine." I assured her. She looked at me hesitatingly before she let it go.

-----

"Hey!" I said cheerfully as I entered 'our spot' two days later and saw Nick leaning against the wall. He looked up and returned my smile. "Hi." He replied. "Something's different in you today." I said as I crinkled my nose in concentration. Something was different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He chuckled and nodded. It was driving me crazy that I didn't know what was different this particular day.

"OMG, you got a haircut?!" I exclaimed once I'd realized. He nodded again, his heart melting chocolate brown eyes dancing in amusement. "But why?" I asked him softly, frowning. He shrugged, "It was way too long. Getting in my way." He replied as I laughed a little. "But I liked it like that." I said shyly; I brought my hand up to his hair and fingered a – short- lock of his hair. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly put my hand down as I blushed like crazy as a smirk spread itself on his mouth, quickly transforming into a half-smile.

-----

"MILLEEYYY!" Mitchie yelled as she burst into my room the following Thursday. I looked up startled from the book I had been reading. Her face was glowing with excitement and bliss. I automatically grinned looking at her; she was in extremely in high spirits. I sat up curiously, marking the page and putting the book away on the night table. "What's up, Mitchie? You look so… happy." Her eyes shone as she just kept looking at me. "What?" I asked and she replied, "I was just pausing for dramatic effect. Gosh." I rolled my eyes.

Mitchie ignored me and launched herself onto the bed; lying on her stomach with her face in her palms as she faced me. The smile and glow never left her face. "So, are you gonna tell what's the big news, or are you still 'pausing for dramatic effect'?" I asked quoting her line while shaking my head. "Are you ready for this…!" she said enthusiastically. "Will you just tell me already, woman?!" I prompted losing my patience. "We made up!" she burst, not being able to hold it in anymore. "Huh… wha—? Oh!" I exclaimed as t clicked me what she was talking about; she and Shane were back together. Guess all that planning did pay off. All I could think of as my exhilarated best friend started telling me the gruesomely long details about how all of it happened was: FINALLY!

Nick's POV:

Once again, I found myself leant against the wall on the hallway as I waited for Miley to arrive. Someone should teach this girl punctuality. A minute or so passed and Miley came running into the hallway. "Hi!" she said as I pulled myself off the wall and replied, "Hey," with a chuckle. "I'm SO sorry I was late… again—, "she added sheepishly, "—Now that Mitchie's back to her old self, it was so much harder to get rid of her." She said while laughing. I nodded. "Well, I guess now that our purpose was met, we won't need to sneak in here anymore… and… see each other…" she trailed off as her gaze shifted to the floor as I sensed a look of disappointment flicker across her beautiful face.

Truth be told, I was disappointed too. This was the only way I got to see Miley without letting her know that I did want to be around her. And now that Shane and Mitchie were back together, I was afraid that she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. If I didn't say anything now, I'd regret it later; so I decided to be the bold one. "Hey, we don't need a reason to see each other. We're friends, right." She looked up and our eyes met momentarily. A smile flashed across her face as I returned it.

"You know what, you're right. Friends don't need a reason to be friends." She said smiling. I nodded in agreement. "So…" she said trying to break the silence. "What do you say that to celebrate our victory, you let me take you out to dinner tonight…?" I asked hopefully, as she looked at me surprised. I had surprised myself too by asking her that. The emotion present on her face was replaced almost immediately with her signature smile.

"It's a date."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: That was crap, seriously guys. I'm SO sorry; but I had to get Shane and Mitchie out of the way so I could focus on Niley. And that was the part I was having the writer's block for. I finally got over it even though it wasn't that good. But since you guys were SO sweet with the reviewing, I forced myself to sit and write. And since I didn't go to school today, (YAAAYYY! Lol) I had the timmmee!  
Well all I have to say is, LOOK OUT FOR NILEY! Haha. :]] BUT only if you review.  
And also, of course… REVIEW!**

**P.S. Remember what I always say, the faster the reviews, the faster the updates! :]]**

**P.P.S. … Also, another favor if you don't mind…? Please read my new story (not sure if it really is a story) 'It Drove Them Crazy' and review. I'd love you guys for the rest of my life if you did. Lol. :D**

**-Sara.**


	9. Doodling, Notes

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it,  
but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it."**_

_**--Curtis Judalet**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

"It's a date."

Those were the words that sent my heart into a dancing frenzy. Trying to be cool, I cleared my throat, "Cool." I squeaked out. "Cool." She repeated as she looked down playing with a ring on her finger. "Cool." I said again, not being able to think of anything but the fidgeting girl in front of me. How could I ever have thought that she was my 'enemy'? Then again, maybe she was. She captured me, my heart. And all it had taken for her to do that was simply look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I was falling for her, I realized…

The bell rang, annoyingly breaking into the cozy silence that had settled between us. I looked up at the same time Miley did. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight?" she said. I nodded, smile softly. "Yes, you will." "Bye." She said as she turned to walk away. "Bye." I repeated watching her go. I most definitely could not wait to her see her again. That was a certainty.

Miley's POV:

I made it to class just before the late bell rang. Mr. Kinder, my History teacher, looked over at my panting self and shook his head as I smiled sheepishly and slid into my seat. He asked us all to turn to a particular page and then started teaching. I really couldn't concentrate. Why? Well, my mind was preoccupied with something else. Subconsciously, I'd stared doodling hearts around Nick's name. Looking down and realizing my actions, I blushed like crazy. Wow, this boy really had an effect on me. Scolding myself for losing concentration so much, I tried to listen to what Mr. Kinder was saying, only it made no sense, none at all. Only a minute had passed by when a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk, but not before hitting me in the face. I looked around the class for the source confusedly. I picked it up and opened it.

_Hey, why were you late to class? –Mitch._

_Just… :] – Mi._

_Just…? –Mitch._

_Yes, Mitchie. Just. Now can I please get back to concentrating on the lesson? –Mi._

_Psshh, yeah, that was SO not what you were doing. –Mitch._

_Whatever. You're annoying. – Mi._

_I love you too! – Mitch._

I looked over at her and shook my head, she grinned showing her pearly white teeth and I couldn't help but laugh, not loudly of course. I ignored the note and turned back to face the rambling teacher and attempted to listen once again. I leaned down to note down the few points I'd understood about the topic of the day, only to be rudely interrupted once again. I looked up frustrated to find a paper on my table. I sighed quietly and unwrapped it.

_Miley? –Mitch._

_What?! – Mi._

_Wow. Temper much? – Mitch._

_Well, what did you need? – Mi._

_To know why you were blushing looking at your notebook. ;D – Mitch._

Uh-oh. I was in trouble. I looked up at her to find her staring at me goofily, waiting for my response. I swear it's as if Shane rubs his personality too much on her.

_I'll tell you later… -Mi._

_Ok! :D –Mitch._

At least she dropped it for the moment, thank you god for that! I tried to turn my attention back to the subject. But I couldn't. I was way too distracted now. A dreamy smile drew on my face as my thoughts jumped back to an hour ago_. "What do you say that to celebrate our victory, you let me take you out to dinner tonight…?" _I smiled again. _"It's a date."_ And then, that smile…

-----

The bell rang finally. I stood up and hastily gathered my belongings. What I was in such a hurry for, I didn't know. Maybe I was wishing I would catch a glimpse of Nick before next class. I knew the chances were really very slim, but can't a girl wish?! I walked out, balancing my heavy books as I tried to focus.

"Miley, wait up!" Mitchie yelled and ran to catch up with me. I stopped and looked back, waiting for her. "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. "Hey." I replied calmly. "So… are you gonna tell me now?" she asked impatiently. I decided to play with her for a while. "Tell you what?" I asked, playing dumb and half hoping that she'd let it go. "You know very well what! Why you were being so… 'blushy' and dreamy earlier." No such luck. "Oh, that." I said, stalling for time as I silently demanded for the bell to ring

"Yes, that. Now are you going to tell me, or what?!" she exclaimed, losing patience totally. "Ok, Ok. Calm down. Geez." I smiled slightly, "It was…" "A boy!" she interrupted me as if she'd just realized that. Wow, was this girl slow. "Oh my gosh! Who?!" she could barely hold in her excitement at this point. "It's…"

"Oh, this is endless!" she exclaimed; she threw her hands up, frustrated at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I know how this could be done faster!" she stated as her face lit up. "What--?" I started confused as she yanked my notebook away from me. My eyes widened; no god, no! "Mitchie, give it back!" I demanded. "No way." She replied, flipping through the pages until she landed on the right one.

Her eyes clouded with confusion. Good, I thought with relief. She doesn't think it's him. "Who's Nick?" she asked me. I shushed her, "Can you please not be so darn loud?!" That brought upon a smile on her face. "So, who's Nick?" she asked again in a more hushed tone. "He's… a friend." I said, hoping she would buy that. Unfortunately, she didn't. After all; she was my best friend, what did I expect? "A friend… or a crush?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Something along those lines." I replied.

"Oh, and by the way, I need you to come over tonight and help me with my Math, could you do that?" Mitchie asked. "Uh…I'm kinda busy tonight, Mitch." I responded hoping she wouldn't ask for more details. But again, she did. "Why? What are you dong tonight?" she asked while curiously eyeing him. "I have a date." I muttered underneath my breath, but she still heard. She squealed and I covered my ears wincing. "Who is it with? Josh? This Nick guy?!" she asked, extremely excited.

"Yeah…" I replied trying not to reveal my enthusiasm. "I'm coming over to help you get ready!" she sounded more excited about this than I did. No! She couldn't, if not I would have to tell her about Nick! On second thought, that wasn't that bad an idea. Maybe I will tell her tonight. "Sure. Thanks, Mitch." I said as we walked forward, chatting joyfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This chapter was not so interesting, I know. Not much Niley, well, not THAT much anyways. Ok, so Miley's gonna tell Mitchie? How's that gonna go? And how will the date go? :D I know, but YOU don't… yet. Lolz. I got a three-day weekend ahead. And so do you guys. Lol. DUH?! Anywho… So I might update, depends on the reviews. Talking about reviews, THANK YOU! Can we try hitting 100? :D Pwease? It won't be that hard guys; come on. Pwease again? **

**P.S. About the whole Miley/Interview/Nick/Justin thingy. You know what? I don't think she lied. Maybe she WAS single when the interview took place, or something. But I really am getting annoyed with people saying he lied. Let her keep her private life private! Maybe she did lie, but can anyone of you cross your hearts that you've never lied before? If you can, wow, HUGE applause for you!  
I'm not team Miley, I'm not team Nick; I'm TEAM NILEYYY! Who's' with me? :]]  
Ok, I'm done with my rant. **

**P.P.S. REVIEW!**


	10. Falling In Like?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**"_What I needed most was to love and to be loved, eager to be caught.  
Happily I wrapped those painful bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed with the red-hot pokers or jealousy, by suspicions and fear, by burst of anger and quarrels."_**

_**--**__**St. Augustine**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitchie's POV:

"So," I said as I lay flopped down on Miley's bed as she dug around in her closet for something to wear to her date. Honestly, I didn't know why she was taking so long to make a decision; her closet was ten times bigger than any normal one. Then again, maybe that was exactly what the problem was; she had way too many clothes. I envy her, but she lets me borrow anything, so that's definitely an advantage of having a billionaire's daughter for a best friend. I munched on a potato chip as I watched Miley in hysterics, it was funny, really.

"Tell me about this Nick guy." I said as she stopped and turned to look at me. "Um… you know him." She said nervously. What was she nervous of? Was it some ex-boyfriend of mine or something? I racked through my brains but couldn't remember any ex-boyfriend named Nick. "I do…?" I asked her confused. "Yeah…" she replied and turned back to the closet. "Think of all the 'Nick's you know." She added. "Hmm… Nick…?" I comprehended deep in thought. "Ok, I give up. The only Nick I know is Nick Gray. Brother of Shane Gray and 'enemy' of Miley Stewart. Surely, it's not him." I said confidently.

Miley turned back around with a sheepish smile on her face. "Maybe it is him…?" she said. "Wha--? You and Nick?! He? You? HUH?!" I was well beyond surprised. Miley chuckled and I glared at her, "Explain. Please." I said. "Well, we… 'Met'. And we hung out, and we got to know each other. And, well I realized he's not so bad. He's actually really sweet. End of story." I scratched my head trying to process all of that. "So, wait. You've been hiding this from me?" I asked. "Well, kinda. I-I, sorry. What do you think of this?" She said and pulled out a black shirt and held it up. "It's nice. Miley, but why did you?" I asked, still extremely confused.

"'Nice' isn't enough." She said and threw it back in. "And, I don't know Mitchie. I just did. I'm really sorry!" "I thought we told each other." I said, frowning. "I know. I swear I would've told you earlier. I don't know why I didn't. Forgive me?" she said hopefully. I hesitated, but I let it go. "Fine." Suddenly, I smirked, "So, how did love bloom between you two? When it seemed you weren't even able to have a decent conversation without biting each other's head off?" I asked. She blushed, I was still smirking.

"Like I said, we just… I don't know." She sighed dreamily and plopped down next to me. "Wow. Where have I been while my best friend has been going crazy about a guy?" I said teasingly. Miley laughed with me, but when she stopped, there still was a smile lit upon her face. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

Miley's POV:

"Mitchie, I think I'm falling… in… like." I said, my eyes still shut. "Huh?" she said confusedly. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me like I'd gone crazy. I laughed lightly. "You see, I'm not ready to the say… the other 'L' word yet… so, I'm saying I'm falling in like. Seems safe enough." "Whoa, hold on. Let me process that." She paused. "Ok, so you think you're falling in lo-like, with…Nick…?" she asked doubtfully. I nodded. "Whoa." She repeated. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mitchie, whoa. No can we stop 'whoa'ing and go back to picking an outfit for me? It's getting late and Nick will be here any minute."

Nick's POV:

I rang the bell nervously. The door opened a minute later and I looked up to see a guy who looked extremely muddy staring at me. This guy was Miley's brother, Adam I guessed. I had seen him around school. He was a senior and popular. "Watcha staring at, Kid?" he asked rudely, he must have noticed. "Uh… I-I Uh…" I stuttered, after all, he was a senior and the big brother of the girl who I'm deeply crazy about. I needed to make a good impression. Besides, he looked pretty intimidating, like he could crush the life out of me with one hand.

"Adam! Stop scaring him!" the voice of the angel came, saving me. He turned to address his sister, "I'm not doing anything." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. And why do you look like that? Wait, never mind; coz I don't care. Anyways, I gotta go now. So, bye!" she said all in one breath, darn, she was so cute. "Whatever." He replied to his little sister. Turning back to me a death glare, he walked away, leaving the two of us all alone. "Hey." I said softly as she stepped forward and I looked at her properly.

She looked breathtaking; decked out in a blue simple dress and converse and her hair hanging straight on her shoulders, she was absolutely stunning. "Hey." She replied, as her cheeks turned scarlet when she noticed me looking at her. "Ready to go?" I asked, putting my hand out. She nodded and took it as I held onto it firmly.

-----

"So, tell me something about yourself." I said as we walked across the park, holding hands. Her hands felt so warm and baby smooth, they fit right in, in mine. In my other hand, I held two takeout bags from McDonald's. Although I had planned on taking her to this fancy restaurant, it had turned out to be this way. Honestly, I preferred it this way. "Hm… What do you wanna know?" she asked. "Ok, um… for starters, when's your birthday?" I inquired. "November twenty third. Yours?" she replied my question with one of hers, "Um… September sixteenth." She nodded, "Cool."

We reached an empty bench and sat down. Reluctantly I let go of her hand and handed her, her food. "Thanks." She stated, taking it. I nodded, "You're welcome." We pulled out our food and started eating in silence. "So… are you always so 'daydreamy'?" I asked, chuckling slightly when I had noticed her staring into space deep in thought. "No!" she said but laughed anyways. "Are YOU always so charming?" she asked, and I smiled. "You think I'm charming?" I asked grinning. "That was something called sarcasm, bub." She replied with that laugh.

The whole time, we playfully bantered back and forth. Laughing and chatting, we learned a lot about each other. I got to know how crazy this girl was with the stories she told me. "So, what do you do for um… like a hobby?" "Hobby? That sounds lame." She rolled her eyes, and I laughed. "Um… I play music." I had never told this to anyone before, in fear that they might think it's 'gay'. I had no idea what gave me the courage to tell her. "Aw, really? That is so cute." "Miley." I whined. She laughed, "Don't worry. It is also very cool." I smiled.

"So, when can I hear you sing?" she asked. "What? Never!" I said. "Come on, please?" she pleaded. "No way." I replied firmly, shaking my head. Hr lips jutted out and her eye got all adorable. Oh no, not the 'puppy dog' look. "Pwease?" she tried once more. "O-Ok. Fine." I said defeated. "Yes!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up instantly. That made me smile me smile too. "So when?" she asked excitedly. "We'll see. End of discussion." I said. She stuck her tongue out like a three year old and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now your turn. What do you do in your free time?" I asked her, trying to steer the conversation away from me. "Um… I don't know. I don't have any kind of special talent or anything." She said and winked playfully. "I guess I… uh… try to get to my annoying brother in trouble in my free time?" she continued and laughed. "Twenty questions?" I asked her. "Sure. You first." She replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Pink." "Favourite song?"

"My girl by The Temptations" **(A/N: I just HAD to add that.) **"Favorite food?"

"Junk food." She said with a laugh. "Day or Night?"

"Night." "Orange juice or… syrup…?" I questioned lamely.

"Uh… Orange Juice." She replied. "Do you like to travel?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I love to travel." "Have any pets?"

"Yeah; a puppy." "Blondes or brunettes?"

I looked at her. "Brunettes, no doubt." I said and we laughed together.

That was pretty much how we spent the time. And as much as lame the questions sound, we had fun. We didn't even realize how fast the time was going. We kept laughing like crazy the whole time, not caring about who was watching. All that mattered was that we were here, in each other's presence.

----

No POV:

Nick got out of his car when they had reached Miley's house and walked to the passenger's door and opened it swiftly. Miley got out and Nick immediately took hold of her hand. She smiled to herself. They walked down the huge driveway to the door. A comfortable silence hung around the two ad they enjoyed it. They didn't feel awkward or anything. And they were glad that they didn't feel the need to keep a conversation going. When they had reached the door, they stopped and turned to look at each other.

"So…" Nick started, stalling for more time with her. "So… I guess I'll see you soon…?" she replied as the same thoughts as Nick's ran through her mind. Neither of them wanted this night to end. But they knew it had to eventually. Miley sighed looking at Nick. Nick smiled at her and she returned it. They were staring at each other intently. Intensity was evident in the air. "Well, then I guess I s-should go…" Miley said. "Yeah…" Nick replied breaking out of his daze."Bye." Miley whispered and turned around to walk into her house. He watched her desperately wanting to stop her.

Nick's POV:

Wow, stop being pathetic, Nick. If you want something, it won't just happen while you just stood there like an idiot and stared at her walking away. "Miley!" I called out and she turned back around with her eyebrows raised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Wooooo! Longest chapter I've written for this story. :D Well, did you like it? Hope you did! This would have been up yesterday but unfortunately, I had guests over and couldn't go on the computer without my mom biting my head off, you guys wouldn't want that, know would you? Hehe. But the first thing I did when I got on the computer in the morning, (Ok, so maybe not the very FIRST thing but hey!) was write!  
I didn't read through, so if there are any mistakes, ssoowwwyyy!  
And NIILLEEYYY! Aren't they just so darn CUUTTTE?! Haha. I'm going crazy. But the again, when am I not? Kidding! I'm lame, I know. ;p  
Thanks for the AWWSSHHUUMMM reviews. Lol. :]]  
Ok, I'm done being my lame, crazy, hyper self!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Bring On The Butterflies

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**As a Rose absorbs the nutrients it feeds on and as it thrives to see the sun as it must to survive......  
The Rose becomes more beautiful and in turn will provide sunshine to those who can behold its beauty.  
Fortunate is the Man who can see the Rose within a Woman.  
Blessed is the man who this Woman holds to be her nutrient, her sunshine."**_

_**--Art Denton**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

Stop me before I go in. Stop me before I go in. Stop me while you can. My heart kept trying to get the message to Nick desperately. "Miley!" I heard him call out. A small smile grew across my lips. Who knew this telepathy thing actually worked? Quickly wiping the smile off my face, I turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" I questioned eagerly. He stepped closer to me. I had to bite my lip so hard that it hurt like hell to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"I-I…" He stuttered. I let out a little chuckle at his nervousness. Nick Gray, 'The Ladies Man', was nervous because of me? I deserved an Oscar award for this! I smiled slightly as him and watched as his face cleared of all uneasiness and he stepped even closer. He was so close now that all I could see were his gorgeous brown eyes. My stomach gave a lurch as I realized juts how close we were. I was looking into his eyes, they softened.

He leaned closer. His breath hot on my face; it made the hair in my neck stand up and goose bumps appear all over my body. His hands gently cupped my cheeks. I shivered slightly. He grinned and leaned closer as his moth gently covered mine. My eyes grew wide as those butterflies erupted at the pit of my stomach. His strong arms then wrapped around me, which I was thankful for, because I was ninety percent sure I would have passed out.

But then, as soon as it had started it ended. He stepped back and I was still recovering from the current I'd felt. I grinned at him, and he grinned back. "I-I…" he cleared his throat; he was stuttering again. "You?" I asked him curiously. "Uh… Nothing. I'll… call you." I smiled and nodded. "Bye." I leaned over and swiftly placed a soft kiss on his cheek, my lips barely touching it. Quickly turning around before I lost my self-control; I walked into my house only turning back once to glance at a Nick who was standing there like a lost puppy.

With a slight wave, I closed the door. Leaning back on it, I sighed dreamily. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to my brother who was watching T.V. My eye barely caught what was playing on it before he hurriedly picked the remote and changed the channel having noticed me only then. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What were you watching?" I asked him curiously. "Nothing." He replied, avoiding my eye. "Oh my god, you were watching gossip girl?!" I exclaimed as I realized then completely burst into laughter. "What? Psh. No… Maybe." He admitted. Wow, what a dweeb.

"So, why are you all smiley?" he asked, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes. "Adam, I'm gonna make this as nice as possible. None of your useless business!" "Wow. Rude much?" he muttered. I laughed and stood up, "Bye brother." I said and started walking away. "Yeah, yeah."

-----

"Miley!" I heard someone yell as me and Mitchie walked down the hallway giggling about something pointless as we usually do. Even before I'd turned around, I knew who it was. Smiling, I stopped and turned around to face a panting Nick. I laughed. "Hey." I said beaming. I had missed him. He smiled back and breathed out a hi. "Calm down there, hotshot." I joked, laughing. He laughed too. "Sorry. I was running away from Shane when I spotted you." I raised an eyebrow, "Why, what did you do?" "I kinda dyed all his white shirts pink…?" he said mischievously. I laughed.

Mitchie cleared her throat as if to tell us she was still present here. I laughed and turned to 'introduce' them. "Nick, this is Mitchie, my very best friend. Mitchie, this is Nick…" They shook hands. "I've heard so much about you. All Miley talks abou--"Mitchie started and stomped on her foot to stop her. "Ouch!" she cried and glared at me as I returned it. "What she meant was 'nice to meet you.'" I said innocently and we all laughed like old friends.

Alex's POV:

I watched, along with the rest of the confused crowd as the threesome giggled like they have been best friends for years. They were acting if they didn't care about anyone watching. Almost everyone in this school knew about the rivalry between them, what happened to that now? That was MY Nicky that wrapped his arm around that Miley girl. So what if I'd cheated on him once… or maybe a little more than once. But he didn't know that, and he didn't need to know that. What we didn't know couldn't hurt him. My eyes clouded with angst as I watched them getting all 'cozy'. He was MINE. Didn't she know that? Oh well, if she didn't, then it has got to be my job to inform her, wouldn't it? I smirked as I continued watching.

Nick's POV:

The bell rang much too soon, and we had to go our separate ways. As much as I hated it. "I guess I'll see you later…?" "Yes, you will." She replied smiling. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaving her surprised. Winking at her playfully I said bye to her and Mitchie, I walked away trying to act as cool as possible.

Miley's POV:

I touched my cheek still smiling like an idiot. Mitchie smirked at me, "In like much?" she asked playfully quoting my line from earlier and I laughed and said light-heartedly "Shut up." "Come on, we need to get to class before it's too late." Mitchie warned. I nodded and we started walking to class. "So, your boyfriend is pretty cool." She said teasingly and I blushed like crazy. "One, he is not my boyfriend and two, yes he is." I replied. "Sure, whatever floats your boat."**(A/N: Lmao. SOME people may understand that. ;D) **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Woooo! Was it what you guys thought it was? I thought it was kinda obvious. Lol. Well, I liked this one. Shocker coming from me, huh? Well, believe it! Lol. Kidding.  
Hmmm…. Oh and I might not be posting for a while because I have –Insert sad face here. :(- examsss. Exams suck! Exams suck! Exams suck! Exams suck! Exams su—come on, chant with me!  
But I gotta admit I'm obsessed with writing this story, so who knows? Haha. :]]  
Well, REVIEW!**


	12. You'll be Ok, Big Baby

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,  
and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours,  
we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."**_

_**--Anonymous**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

"Hey Shanester!" I called playfully as he walked towards us the next Monday. "Hello there, Smiley Miley." He replied as me and Mitchie giggled. "And hey, you." He said turning to face Mitchie, sounding all lovey-dovey and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed and muttered, "Hi." He leaned down to kiss her. I pretended to gag, and they broke apart and looked at me with goofy smiles on their faces. "Can you please save all that mushy stuff for when I'm not around?" I teased and Mitchie rolled her eyes with Shane sticking his tongue out at me.

"So um… where's Nick?" I asked him, trying not to sound so concerned. He smirked. "What?" I asked, coming to my defense. "I-I just wanted to know why he's not here today…" "He's home sick." Shane replied. I immediately grew tense. "What? Is he Ok? What's wrong?" I inquired. "Whoa, calm down Ms. A Million Questions." He laughed but stopped when I shot him a death glare. "The doctor said it was nothing big, just flu." Shane explained. "Oh." I said, but could help but feel bothered.

"Hey, don't worry. Lover boy's gonna be fine." He said in a teasing tone, smirking at the last part. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, copying his earlier actions and he laughed. "Well… tell him I said… uh…" I wanted to say 'I miss you' but decided against it because I knew Shane would never let me hear the end of it, and also because it sounded kind of bold. "—that I said 'Get well soon'". I said and Shane nodded, "Will do."

"Well, I'm just gonna… go." I said and started walking away. "I'll see you later, Miles!" Mitchie called and I turned back to wave at her and say bye.

-----

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I'm currently sitting in Chemistry with my leg bouncing up and down impatiently as I droned out the teacher explaining something. I looked up from fiddling with my fingers to find Mitchie's worried gaze on me. "You Ok?" she mouthed. I nodded and mouthed back, "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" Mitchie confirmed and I nodded again before she reluctantly turned back to face the front.

I sighed with irritation, I couldn't take t anymore. I needed to talk to Nick. Pulling my phone out, I hid it beneath the desk and opened 'create new message'. I wrote:

_Hey Nick. Hw r u doin' nw? Shane tld me u wer sick. I mis u._

But then erased the 'I miss you' part and sent it and waited for his reply anxiously.

-----

The bell signaling that school was over screeched through the hallways as hundreds of students shuffled around with their books and backpacks. Nick still hadn't texted me back. I didn't know if he was purposely ignoring me or—Oh My God! Maybe I had scared him by sounding too desperate. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I was freaking out about this when Mitchie walked up to me and went, "Uh… hello…? Miley, you ok? You look like you just swallowed a whole bunch of sour lemons." I stopped freaking out just to give her a weird look and then went right back.

"Miley, what's wrong?" she asked seriously. "N-nothing." I replied as she gave me a 'look'. I ignored her and went back to exchanging books from my locker. Suddenly, my phone vibrated from my denim pocket and I jumped. I pulled it out, and saw that Nick had texted me back. My face cleared into a smile as I opened it and read his reply with Mitchie watching me over curiously. He wrote:

_Hey, Mi. I'm so sry abt nt replyn' erlier, I ws at the doctors. I'm… Ok. No worries. I'll prob. b at skul tmw. :)_

I hurried to reply:

_Oh, that's Ok. I ws jst worried… :)_

He replied almost immediately:

_I'm fyn, hnstly. Enuf abt me, hw ws ur day?_

I smiled; he was so sweet. Mitchie cleared her throat suggestively and I looked up. "Should I just… leave, or are you coming?" she asked playfully. I laughed and we walked outside together as me and Nick continued texting back and forth the whole time.

-----

I walked into school the next day anxiously. I was looking forward to seeing Nick; but was very disappointed when I couldn't find his cute, freckled face or the curly of mess of his hair anywhere. I frowned. Shane walked towards us. "Nick's not at school today either." He said automatically. "What--?" I asked, confused as to how he knew what I was gonna say. "It was obvious." "Uh… Ok, that's kinda… um, embarrassing." I mumbled as Mitchie and Shane chuckled. "Seriously, Miles. You should just tell him if you like him so much." I rolled my eyes and playfully retorted, "I will, when you tell your grandma that it was you who let her 'kittybuns' run away."

-----

I sighed in frustration that Friday as I saw Shane walking towards us alone, again. "He's still not Ok?!" I exclaimed. Shane shook his head slowly. "Honestly Shane, is he Ok?" Shane looked hesitant, which told me that wasn't exactly the case. Something was definitely wrong, and he was keeping it from me. "Shane, please tell me." I said again, getting more freaked. "I don't know if I should, Miles. Maybe he should be the one telling you, not me." He said dejectedly.

"C-can I come see Nick today?" I asked hopefully. "I don't kn—Ok." He said, catching the pleading expression on my face." I smiled slightly. "Thanks Shane!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him and giving him a friendly hug.

That day was pure torture until the dismissal bell could be heard. I rode with Shane.

-----

I knocked softly on the door labeled 'Mr. Prez', it was so cute! "Mom, I'm fine. Just leave me alone for five seconds already!" Nick said from inside, sounding aggravated. I couldn't help but smile since I was hearing his voice for the first time ever since our long phone conversation Tuesday night. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Um… can I-I come in…?" I asked, and immediately blushed. "Uh… who's there…?" he asked in a confused sounding voice and I giggled softly as I pictured him scratching his head adorably. "Miley…?" I say doubtfully, not knowing what he might think. That this was too fast? That I was being pathetic and desperate?

I heard a lot of shuffling before the door finally opened and there stood Nick. Correction, a shirtless Nick. My mouth almost hung wide open before I regained my composure. He was wearing a gorgeous smile on his face, although he looked weary, and I almost melted. "Hi." He said, still smiling. I smiled back at him and said, "Hi." "I-uh… come in." He said, moving so that I could enter his room.

"Mr. Prez?" I asked teasingly, while tapping a fingernail at the board as I walked in. He blushed, "Uh… you know…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably and I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "S-sit down. I'm just gonna… yeah…" he muttered and picked a shirt off the pile on the floor. I wanted scream 'NO!' but fortunately, I didn't. I smirked at how tongue-tied the both of us were feeling.

"How are you?" I asked, worried. "I told you I was fine." He replied. "Then why weren't you at school the whole week?" I asked, crossing my arms stubbornly. He sighed disconsolately. "I can't tell you, Mi." "Why not?" I demanded. He sighed again and pulled the chair from his desk, turned it so that it was facing against me and sat down facing me. He placed his chin on the plastic. "Because- because you'll think differently of me. And not just you, everyone would think of me differently." He said softly.

"How do I think of you?" I asked, extremely confused. "I-I don't know… But it'll be different if I told you, trust me." "I won't, I promise." I said. He looked away sadly. I turned his chin so that he was looking at me. "Well, why don't you give it a try?" I looked into his deep brown eyes and they're filled with remorse. He took my hands in his and I felt tingles running up and down my arm.

"Ok." He says, like he had gained confidence. "Ok, here goes… I have diabetes." I gasp and my mouth falls open in shock. What?! He dropped my hands in trounce, "See?! I told you, you'd think of me differently." I regain from my shock and look at him. "No, see, there's nothing different in you to me? So what? You're not gonna die. Wait—you aren't—" I asked alarmed as he chuckled and shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, if I promise not to say a word to anyone. Would it be Ok…?" I asked hopefully. Nick nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well then, I won't say a word to anyone. Pinky promise." I said light-heartedly and held my pinky out. He chuckled and hooked his with mine. I leaned forward and gave him a huge hug. Pulling away, I ruffled his hair playfully and whispered, "You'll be Ok, big baby." He blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Woooo! That was long. Guess what? I discovered a perfectly good reason for writing these while I should be studying. I'm practicing for my English exam, of course! Hehe. :]]  
Well, nightttt! :p**

**REVIEW!  
(Pwease, Pwease, Pretty Pwease…?)**

**P.S. That was the shortest author's note ever.**

**P.P.S. It's becoming longer.**

**P.P.P.S It's becoming even longerrr!**

**P.P.P.P.S. It's---  
Oh, I have better work to do! :p**

**-Love, Sara.**


	13. Be My Date?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**Love is a temporary madness.  
It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides.  
And when it subsides you have to make a decision.  
You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.  
Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion.  
That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are."**_

_**--St. Augustine**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

It's been a week since that 'incident'. I haven't even told Mitchie about it. Currently, me and Mitchie were just hanging out in my room; enjoying the weekend; bobbing our heads to the music blasting from my stereo; talking about—you guessed it, boys. "So, how's your boyfriend?" she asked, munching on a hip and looking at me slyly. I rolled my eyes and replied, "How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend?!"

She shrugged, "But you wish he was." I blushed. So what if I do? I don't have to admit that to anyone. I sat up and crossed my leg. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" I said. "Of course it does." "Mitchie just let it go." She sat up too, and looked at me skeptically. "How can you just sit there and say you're fine with it? I'm your best friend. Remember? Not some old nanny walking down the street so I know you." I gave her a weird look. She certainly had a weird and interesting choice of words.

"Ok, one, old nanny walking down the street? And what do you know about me exactly?" "I know that you're dying for him to ask you to be his girlfriend; I know that you can't wait until you see him again; that you feel like strangling anyone who flirts with him; that you want him to kiss you again—""Mitchie." "--; that you want to get married to him—""Mitchie.""—; that you are way too stubborn to admit any of that is true!" she concluded all in one breath.

Right now, my cheeks couldn't have been any redder. "WHOA, ok, and how do you know all of that?" I asked. "Your eyes and expressions give them all away." She stated simply. "Ok, so it's obvious to you, but not to Nick?" I asked, confused. She shrugged, "If the boy hasn't got it by now, he must be REALLY shallow." I sighed and fell back on the bed. "I guess he is. I mean, it's been weeks alright. He acts like he likes me." I looked at Mitchie to confirm that and she nodded. "But he still hasn't got around to asking me to be his girlfriend."

She put her hand on my shoulder as a sign of showing sympathy. "Just hold on. He will eventually come through. Maybe he'll ask you to go with him to the school dance this Friday--" Right then, as if on cue, my phone began ring. I picked it up and smiled when I saw the caller ID 'Nick'. I answered it smiling, "Hey." I could hear the smile in his voice. **(A/N: I typed that sentence without looking at the keyboard. Yay me!) **"Hi, Miles." "Hi." I repeated. He chuckled. "What's up?" he asked. "Not much. Just hanging with Mitchie. You know… How about you?" "Oh, not much either… I just wanted to, um… ask you…"

I raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Ask me…?" "Will you be my date for this Friday?" he blurted out and I couldn't help but laugh, but also couldn't ignore my mind screaming FINALLY! Mitchie was buzzing with excitement and curio, even though she didn't actually know what we were talking about. "Uh… yeah, sure. I'd—cool." I was trying my best not to scream then and there. "Cool." He repeated. "I'll see you at school, then?" he asked and I replied, "Sure. Bye." "Bye." And then we hung up.

-----

Friday has finally arrived. I and Mitchie were at my house getting ready before Shane and Nick came to get us. I was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed until below my knees, while Mitchie sported a black dress, her typical color. We both looked simple but radiant. "Miles, stop bouncing you leg like that!" she warned me from across the room. I gave her an apologetic look and tried to stop doing it. "Sorry, I'm just really anxious." "Well so am I." she replied. "Why? You have no reason to be. It's just Shane. You've been going out with him for like two years now." She shrugged. "Just calm down, and be yourself." I nodded.

About an hour later, the doorbell rung and I looked up nervously, as Mitchie bubbled with excitement. I was excited too, but also very tense. "Come on!" Mitchie exclaimed and stood up, stood up too. We linked arms and walked down the stairs together. I saw that, once again, Adam was giving them both that creepy 'dad' look. I rolled my eyes. Was he ever going to stop doing that to my dates and embarrassing me?! We walked down and I said, "Thank you for your help, Adam, we can take it from here." He turned to look at me, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just be careful." He mumbled the last part in my ear, and I shot him a questioning glance. But he ignored it and walked inside.

I turned to face forward and for the first time, saw Nick that night. "Hey guys." Shane greeted. "Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed and I nodded. Shane put his hand out for Mitchie to take and they walked out together, leaving me and Nick alone, staring at each other. I smiled. Wow, did he look cute! "Hi." I whispered, coyly. "Hey." He said back, his smile widening by a mile. "You-you look great." He stuttered. I grinned. "You look nice too." He put his hand out for me to take just like Shane had, I took it with pleasure and he gave my hand a light squeeze as we walked to his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Didn't proofread! Sorry for any mistakes. But I thought I have to post this since I've got the weekend before exams start again. But only three more to go! YAYAYAAYAYYYY me! :]] When they are over, I'm having a party in CandyLand. ;) And I expect all of you wonderful reviewers to be there! BUT, only if you promise to review again and to bring gifts. Haha. Lmao. Kidding!  
I liked this chapter. I loved the part with Mitchie in the beginning. Lol. It was cute and very 'Niley'. :p This story's coming to an end very soon. :[ Only maybe another two-four chapters. Not sure. :]] Hm… Oh, and you'll be like surprised how the next chapter goes. Lol. I think. ;) **

**REVIEW, to find out. :D**


	14. An Angel's Shattered Heart

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**They do not love that do not show their love.  
The course of true love never did run smooth.  
Love is a devil.  
There is no evil angel but love."**_

_**--William Shakespeare**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

We arrived at school in Nick's car. Mitchie and Shane were coming separately. Nick got out, and hurried over to the other side to open the door for. I loved how he was such a great gentleman. I smiled as he took my hand and led me in. I was feeling super nervous, but also extremely anxious. He smiled back at me that gorgeous toothy grin of his that he doesn't let anyone see so easily. As we walked in, hand in hand, I could feel all the kids' eyes on us. But, I didn't care. Actually, I liked it; I wanted everyone to know that Nick was my date. MY date.

Alex's POV:

I couldn't wait for this night to start and most importantly, for Nick to arrive. Once he sees me in this dress, he is going to fall head over heels in love with me again! He'd realize that I've always been the one for him, and that no other stupid girl could take my place in his heart. What we had was special. I was so anxious.

I was happily flirting with a bunch of hot guys when it happened. That-that thing holding onto MY Nick's hand, as they walked in looking like they'd just won the lottery or something. The fury building inside me was hard to disguise. My eyes clouded with rage. Who did she think she was? And how could Nick do this to me?! I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I will have to do something about this. Something, and fast!

Miley's POV:

A little while later, Mitchie and I stood at the food table, contentedly sipping on punch and giggling about stupid stuff while Nick and Shane were talking to their friends. "Remember that time when we were little, and you'd gotten a new parrot?" Mitchie asked randomly. I tried to hold in my laughter. "How could I forget? Poor parrot." I sympathized remembering how we had decided to give it a 'bath' and drowned it in a bucket of water. **(A/N: That actually happened with me when I was little. Lmao. But that was a chick. ;) All me and my friend were trying to do was make it smell better, but it turned out to be… :p) **Hey, you couldn't blame us, we were young and naïve!

Suddenly, sensing a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to find Alex Russo staring at me. Yes, the same Alex that cheated on Nick. I frowned, what could she want from me? "Yes?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow. She smiled sweetly at me. Maybe just a little bit too sweet. "Could I talk to you?" she asked. "Uh… Aren't we already talking?" I stated the obvious. She rolled her eyes which I supposed was 'playfully' and said, "Alone, silly billy." Silly billy? Ok… I nodded and followed her outside; there was no one else here but us.

"Ok, listen." She said; her sweet turning to sour. "If you think you can steal my boyfriend just like that, you better think twice. He is mine, alright. So, back off." I rolled my eyes. "Now you listen. First of all, I did not 'steal' your boyfriend. And FYI, he is no longer your boyfriend." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she could. "It is actually your fault that you are no longer his girlfriend. Not mine. YOU cheated on him. And while we're at it, how the heck could you do that to such a sweet guy like him?!"

"Oh, stop acting like you know everything." She said. I scoffed. "Oh yeah. I will when you stop acting like this world belongs to you. And just so you know, it doesn't!" I said, turning on my heel to walk away. I turned back around slightly. "And oh, I'm not scared of you or your meaningless threats, Russo. Do what you can do." I gave her a fake smile and walked back in. If she thought she was gonna get me scared and run away, she is just going to have to think again.

I walked back in flustered. "What happened?" Mitchie asked. I shook my head while picking up my drink again and said, "I'll tell you later." She nodded. Nick and Shane walked up to us. I smiled at Nick and he smiled back. I felt somebody bump onto me as I lost balance and spilt the drink on my dress. I turned to look at who it was and found a fake sweet smiling Alex. "Oops. Sorry." She said and smirked at me. I glared at her.

"Alex, why did you do that?!" I heard Nick exclaim, as he rushed to my side. I smiled on the inside; I was supposed to be upset right now, which I guess I was. "I said I was sorry, Nicky." She pouted. I wanted to puke. "Oh, and we all believe that!" Mitchie exclaimed, rushing to my side as well. "Just…go." Nick said. I could see the disappointment etched all over her face, and had to restrain myself from laughing in her face. "I am sorry." She said and left hesitantly.

I sighed at the same time Nick did. We looked at each other and laughed. "What do I do now? My dress is ruined!" I cried turning to Mitchie. She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She muttered, getting some napkins and attempting to wipe it off. "Oh, forget it. It's already ruined." I said, frowning. I felt Nick wrap his jacket around my shoulder. "Here, this should cover the stain." He said as I turned to look at him. "Thanks." I smiled, he smiled back. I could see from the corner of my eye that Mitchie was smiling too.

"Well, you wanna dance now?" he asked, after I had put his jacket on. "Sure." I giggled as he led me to the dance floor. About two songs later, a slow song came on. He smirked light-heartedly; I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found home at my waist. "Have I told you that you look beautiful today?" he whispered. I nodded, my eyes shining. "It doesn't matter. You look beautiful, you look like an angel." I laughed. "Thanks you. And you look like my cute savior who's lent me his jacket. SECOND on," We laughed at this. "Are you gonna rip this one too? If you are, please tell me beforehand." He said in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I smacked his arm playfully and we laughed as he pretended it hurt.

I stared at his gorgeous brown eyes as the disco ball shone right above us.

_And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,  
'Cause you're here with me now;  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
You're all I'll ever need._

A soft smile spread across his face, I smiled back and moved closer. I couldn't believe we were going to have our second kiss in front of the whole school. Our lips were just inches apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. Whoever it is, if curses could kill, would have been dead by now. We stepped apart and faced that person. Of course, Alex. "What do you want now?" I asked, dejectedly. This girl never gives up, does she? Well, too bad for her, neither do I.

She ignored me and turned to look at Nick. "Can I talk to you, Nicky?" I sighed. Not again! "No thanks, I'm good." He said, taking my hand. "Please just give me one chance. Please! I really am sorry for what I did, Nicky. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please?" she begged. He shook his head, "Alex, please leave us—""Please, pretty please, Nicky. Just give me one chance. That's all I ask for." She said. I looked at Nick awaiting his answer. He sighed, "Fine. But make it quick. I'll be right back." He said to me, letting go of my hand and following her out just like had previously. This girl was ruining my night!

I walked back to Mitchie, and sighed. "Ok, so I saw all that happened but what exactly went on there?!" she cried. I shook my head. "Alex anted to 'talk' to Nick." "What, and he just went with her?!" she asked, furious. I shrugged, "She wouldn't give up." She nodded.

-----

It's been quite a while since Nick left with Alex. I'm starting to grow nervous. Where was he?! I sighed, and checked my watch. Thirty five minutes have passed! I was growing impatient. Mitchie and Shane were dancing, so I was alone and bored and annoyed. Deciding to check up on them, I walked outside to where Alex had taken me. But boy was I surprised to see what I saw. Nick and Alex—kissing. I felt tears prick my eyes. I was disheartened. I guess I couldn't say he was being dishonest to me because I wasn't his girlfriend. Maybe that's why he never asked me. I was nothing serious to him. Alex was.

"Congrats on getting your girl back, Nick." I muttered to no one in particular and turned around and ran. I collided against somebody. I looked up to see Shane looking at me, worried with Mitchie beside him. I burst into tears and hugged him; he hugged me back and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down like an older brother. "Miles, you Ok?" he asked, I shook my head and let go of him and wiped my tears, feeling foolish for crying. "Could you just take me home?" I pleaded. He and Mitchie exchanged glances. He nodded. "Alright. Come on." He said. "Thank you." I said, and the three of us walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Heeeyyyyoooo! Lmao. Hi. Guess who? ME! :p I'm goin' crazy, don't mind muahhh! But then again, when aren't I NOT crazzzyyy? ;) Exams are almost over and I couldn't get happier. So, how many of you are coming to my party? :D Don't forget to bring gifts!  
Okkk, so I liked this part a lot, and it's pretty long. :]] Again, maybe just one or two of these remaining. The ending and storyline might have been kind of typical, but it doesn't matter because I had loads of fun writing these. And I'm guessing you guys had fun reading? ;) All good things MUST come to an end, sadly. :p  
Was the 'surprise' what you guys guessed it was? Maybe. It was not so 'original'. But again, doesn't matter!  
**

**REVIEW! :D (I didn't get as much as I expected for the previous. :[ It was kinda dissapointing. Sorry.)**


	15. How I Really Feel

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."**_

_**--Anonymous**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

Shane and Mitchie nagged me about what was upsetting me until I finally gave in and told them. We finally arrived at my house. I got out, "Thanks Shane. But please don't say anything to Nick, please." I whispered, giving him a hug as he reluctantly agreed and then turning to my best friend to do the same. "I'm sorry I ruined your night as well…" Mitchie smiled at me reassuringly, "Miles, it's Ok. You're my best friend I'd give up anything for you." I smiled slightly and hugged her again. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked, pulling. I shook my head, "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead. I'll talk to you later." I shut the door and waved as Shane hesitantly drove away.

I sighed and walked in. Adam was watching TV, some gross movie where blood as spilling everywhere. I barely paid attention to it as I wordlessly sat next to him. His eyes stayed glued onto the screen as I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch. The immediate picture playing behind my closed eyelids were that of Nick and Alex. I snapped my eyes open and tried to hold back my tears. Suddenly, I felt like I needed some comfort, someone to hold me and tell me things were better this way. And all I had for now, was my brother.

I silently snuggled into his side. I felt him stiffen with surprise as he looked down at me. "Miles, you Ok?" he asked quietly, worry evident in his voice. Even though we fought all the time and everything, when I really needed him, he was here. I shook my head, looking up at him. Worry lines crossed his forehead, "What happened?" he questioned. I sighed, and then even much to my surprise, found myself confiding everything that happened that night in him. I looked at him once I had finished. His jaw clenched, he looked ready to punch Nick in the face.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered, his fists balling. I shook my head and hugged his arm once again. "Thanks, Adam. But it's Ok. He's just a guy…" I smiled at him to convince him that I was fine. He reluctantly nodded and I closed my eyes, trying my best to not to let my mind wander back to Nick and tried to relax. A while later, I subconsciously found myself falling asleep.

-----

I woke up from the sunlight streaming in through my windows. I blinked, relishing the feel of my comfortable bed and pillows underneath me. I sat up and stretched while bringing a hand up to my yawning mouth. Suddenly, a recap of last night's events flashed through my mind as I groaned and got out of my bed. Stupid Nick; stupid Alex; stupid dance; stupid feelings. I sighed. There was nothing I could do, and I knew that. I cannot decide what Nick wants and does. I just have to accept the fact that she means way more to him than I ever did and I ever will. Forcing those thoughts out of my mind, I proceeded to the bathroom, ready for a long shower.

-----

I walked into my room after my shower, my hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around my body. My phone flashed from the night table. Removing the other towel from my hair and placing it on the bed, I picked it up to find out that I had received a text from the last person in the world that I wanted to talk to at the moment. I sighed and pressed 'read'. I still was curious as to what he had to say.

_Hey… I need 2 tlk 2 u. I knw I dd smthng wrng… bt wat? _

Oh, so he didn't know what he did wrong? What was he, dumb? My thumb lingered above the 'reply' button, but then decided that, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Seven missed calls; my phone read, all from his majesty himself. I ignored them, throwing my phone aside as I walked to my closet, trying to decide on the best outfit for a girl who was going to sit at home all day and mope.

Nick's POV:

I held my phone in my hand anxiously awaiting Miley's reply. I sighed in frustration and threw it on the bed a few minutes later and still no response. Seriously, what had I done that was so bad that I didn't even deserve an explanation?! True, Alex had kissed me last night. But that was it, she did, I didn't. What was I to do if she wasn't going to answer any of my calls, not going to reply to my texts and obviously wasn't going to meet me face to face…?

I heard a knock on my door. I looked up, "Come in." I said. I had nothing better to do. But was I surprised to see Mitchie standing in front of me. Her hands on her hips, and wearing an expression that looked like she was ready to kill me, I guess I could say she did look quite intimidating. I stared back at her, my face expressionless. "I need to talk to you, mister." She growled. I sighed and nodded. I knew what was coming.

Mitchie's POV:

"Why did you do that to Miley?" I asked bluntly. He sighed again, still looking down. "Nick, I need to know, and I need to know now." I ordered as he looked up. "What do you wanna know?" he asked me. Didn't I just tell him?! "You know bloody well what." "Listen, Mitch—" He started before I cut him off. "No, you listen. Nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it that easily. Why did you act like you liked her if you didn't? Why did you kiss her if you didn't take it seriously? A girl's heart is nothing to play with like that, buddy. It's not simple, and in Miley's words, she's 'falling in like' with you."

I paused to take a breath as he stared at me, overwhelmed by my speech maybe. "And if you don't fix this, fast… you will have to go through with me again." I sighed then. "Nick… I-I'm not here yelling at you for anything but Miley. I know she was serious about you and I am the only one who knows how hurt she is by this." I turned to walk away. I looked back just for a moment, "Prove to her that not all guys are jerks." I stopped suddenly when I heard him say, "Now can I talk?"

Nick's POV:

Mitchie turned to face me again. "Can I?" I asked again, standing up. She nodded curiously. "Ok, so you think I'm a jerk? A heartbreaker? Maybe I was, but not anymore. And that only changed because of Miley." I smiled slightly automatically as I said her name. "She means a lot more to me than you think, Mitchie." I told her. Honestly, no one would understand. For, I had barely known her for more than two months. "Then why did you—" She started but I held my hand up and she stopped. "It's my turn to talk, isn't it?" she nodded again.

"I'm not dumb, alright? Miley's special to me, Alex isn't, Alex is obsessed with me and Miley's holding most of my attention. Do the math." I laughed lightly. She looked thoughtful. "What happened last night was not by my wish. I didn't want her to kiss me; I didn't want to even be with her." Mitchie kept looking at me just like that. I smiled slightly, "You really want to know how much she means to me?" I asked, suddenly confident and so sure about it. "Yes…?" she replied, interest filling her eyes.

"I love her." I said, still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: HAAIIII. :D That was written in less than two hours. Yay me! Haha. I'm satisfied with this chapter, especially my writing style. Lol. And I loved the beginning with the Miley/Adam moments. I'm a sucker for cute! Haha. Even brother/sister moments like that. :) Idk what you guys think though, I had about two or three different ideas for the ending and I wasn't sure which one was best, that's why this took so long. Sorry. But I guess what I've written now is kinda like a mixture of all that. :)**

**So… I wanna apologize to Mommy's beautiful readers. :( I'm SO sorry. But seriously, I have no idea what to write for it. And this story is all planned out and stuff, so it's much easier to write. Not that I don't love to write MB, I do, but I have no idea what to write. :p If you guys have any ideas, PM me (Nothing TOO dramatic please. Even happy events and stuff are good), not through a review for this story. Please. I want you to tell me what you liked about this story through here. :)**

**REVIEW. (Thanks for the people who did for the last chapter. Please do so again because there's only like, one more chapter left. :))**

**-Love, S.**


	16. Peter Pan & Wendy

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garde;  
A dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it...  
You and you alone make me feel that I am alive...  
Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough."**_

_**--**__**George Moore**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitchie's POV:

I stared at him with incredulity. He _loved _her. Wow; can't say I was expecting that. I subconsciously smiled; somehow, I knew he wasn't lying. Maybe it was the way his eyes shone when he said her name, or how sad he looked when I came in, how sincere he had sounded throughout our conversation. Maybe, just maybe, he was the right guy for my best friend.

"Then… then why don't you tell that to Miley?" I whispered. He stared at me, his eyes uncertain. Sighing, he turned away, "You're gonna think I'm a baby… but… I'm-I'm scared." I wanted to laugh out at that. "Scared of what, Nick?" He turned back to face me. "Scared that she'll turn me down." He replied hesitantly. And that was when I was sure that he wasn't trying to play games with her. "Well, you know what they say…?" he looked at me expectantly. "…Faint heart never won fair lady." I smiled encouragingly. He smiled back, "You know- you know, you're absolutely right. I-I need to tell her. I have to. I-I thanks Mitchie!" he yelled, pulling me into a hug. I laughed.

"You're welcome; but just remember, you mess with Miley, you mess with me." I threatened playfully. He laughed too, before picking his guitar up and running out of his room. I wondered where he was going with it. "Mom, I'm going out for a while!" I heard him yell from down the stairs. I smiled, as I made my way across the hall, deciding to check up on my boyfriend.

Miley's POV:

I was slouched in the couch in front of the TV in my bedroom. 'The Notebook', was playing on the screen. My eyes were set on the screen, but my mind was somewhere far, far else. I sighed. Pull yourself together, Miley. Move on, you have a life to live, one that wouldn't include… Nick. Oh, stop it! Why can't I have one simple conversation with myself without having o bring him up?! Gosh, that sounded weird.

I looked up as I heard the door click open. Adam came in with a plate in his hand. "Hey Miles. I offered to bring you dinner since you wouldn't come down." He smiled and sat down next to me, handing me the plate. I smiled. He really could be sweet if he wanted to. "Thanks, Adam. That really means a lot to me." He nodded, smiling back and kissing my forehead, "No problem, Miles. I do love you." "I love you too."

He stood up to leave, I clutched onto his arm, not wanting him to go. "Stay with me for a while, please…?" I pleaded. He nodded and took his seat again. He didn't even complain about the movie playing.

The door opened for the second time, and both of us looked up. Nick stood there, slightly out of breath. I stared at him in shock as I felt Adam leave his seat. "What are you doing here, Gray?" he growled. Nick looked at me and then back at Adam, his eyes flashing. "I-I'm here to talk to Miley." He said. Adam narrowed his eyes. "Well, Miley doesn't want to talk to you." He said. "Let Miley say that." He retorted coolly. He turned to me, daringly looking me in the eye. I gulped still speechless.

Adam stepped in front of me, breaking our gaze. Thank the lord. "I don't think Miley has anything to say to you, buddy." My older brother defended. I held his arm, he looked down at me. "I- it's Ok, Adam. Let him… talk." I said. He looked at me uncertainly. "I'm sure." I assured him. He nodded and left, after throwing one last warning glance in Nick's direction.

Nick's POV:

The door banged shut, and I looked back at Miley. She stood up. "Hi." I whispered. She didn't reply. "Listen… I-I need to talk to you…" I whispered. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well then, talk," she said. "Actually, first… I pulled out my guitar. She eyed it tentatively. "Please…? You-you wanted me to sing for you… remember?" I questioned hopefully. She nodded. I smiled slightly and sat down on her bed, she sat down opposite to me. I started strumming my guitar and looked up at her, catching her eyes in an intense gaze.

_If time was still;  
The sun would never, never find us;  
We could light up;  
The sky tonight;  
I would see the world through your eyes;  
Leave it all behind._

_If it's you and me forever;  
If it's you and me right now;  
That'd be alright;  
Be alright;  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine.  
So won't you fly with me._

I held the gaze the whole time, trying to tell her what I needed to say through eye-contact. I struck the last chord and looked up to see tears forming in her eyes. I panicked, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Stupid, stupid me. She let out a tearful giggle, "No, Nick. That-that was… beautiful. Thank you." She whispered. I smiled, reaching out to wipe those tears with my thumb.

Miley's POV:

That song was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And I guess what makes it extra special is that; I had been the inspiration for it. I still couldn't believe he had done something as sweet for me… And so, that was exactly what I asked him. "Why…?" he looked confused, "What why?" he questioned. "Why would you do something so sweet for me? Shouldn't you be writing songs for Alex instead?" I cringed as I said that.

His lips grew into that smile I loved so, so much. "Why should I? I don't love her." He said, and my automatic reply was, "And you love me?" I laughed humorlessly at how stupid that sounded. Maybe I was in lo-like with him; doesn't mean that he should be too, that would be me being ridiculous. But what he said after, genuinely surprised me. "Yes." I stared at him in shock. Did I hear him right? Did he just say 'yes' to when I asked him if he loved me? Oh god, I need to get my ears cleaned. **(A/N: Loll. (:)**

"I'm sorry… what?!" I still couldn't believe it. He grinned. "I. Love… You." He repeated each word slowly. With that, he grabbed a hold of my face as collided his lips against mine in a fierce, passionate kiss. I kissed him back with the same intensity for a moment before I remembered Alex; maybe she wasn't exactly my best friend, but if Nick and her were together, I knew this was wrong.

I pulled back, both of us breathing heavy. He was slightly on top of me as I gazed up at his flawless face. I had a hard time resisting my urge to taste his lips right that minute as I asked him between deep breaths, "But… what about… Alex?" he kept grinning down at me as he replied, "I'll explain later, but right now… just keep quiet." He said, and leaned down as he placed his lips over mine once again. I didn't argue.

-----

Nick and I lay in my bed, holding each other about half an hour later. Finally after hundreds of kisses, we were both satisfied and calmed down. I shifted to face him. He smiled at me, I smiled back. "So… is it 'later' yet?" I asked. He chuckled and replied, "I guess." I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath, "That night what you saw – I'm guessing what you saw— was not by my will." I gave him a confused look, "How can you kiss someone without wanting to?" I questioned. "See, that's just it. I didn't kiss her, she did. And that's when you saw us… and came to an incorrect conclusion that we were back together.

I stayed quiet. Why did Alex hate me so much? I sighed, bringing my finger up and tracing his facial features while whispering, "I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." He smiled, "Sh… It's Ok. We're better than ever, right?" I grinned back at him, "Right."

A comfortable silence wrapped around us, until nick broke it a few minutes later. "Miles…?" I looked at him, "Hmm?" He took my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Earlier… Mitchie was over, and she said…" I rolled my eyes playfully and muttered, "Oh boy." He laughed. "She said what?" I asked. "That you-you said you were falling in 'like' with me…? Is that… correct? And are you still falling?" he questioned, grinning.

I turned bright red and mumbled under my breath, "I hate you, Mitchie." He shook his head, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have ever mustered the courage to come here." I smiled; of course I should have figured Mitchie had something to do with this. A few seconds passed in silence, "You still haven't answered my question, you know?" he said light-heartedly. My eyes found his gorgeous brown ones. "Yes… that is correct. And no." His eyes fell in disappointment. My smile grew wider. "I've… fallen. And not just in 'like'." I giggled slightly, "In love…" he grinned right back at me and leaned closer, giving me another chaste kiss on the lips. Simple and sweet.

"Good. Cause I love you."

"I love you too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: YO! That was the end of the story. –Tear- I am SO sad to see this end. Maybe there will be an epilogue, but we'll see.  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to each and every soul that has ever reviewed, added to their favorites, story alerts, etc. Lol. Thank you! Seriously, thank you for the encouragement. I never could have done it without you guys. I can't thank you enough. (: **

**But, I'm looking forward to start working on my new story 'Cold As You', please, you haven't already, check it out and review. It would mean the world to me. :D**

**-Sigh- And last, but not least, please REVIEW. This may be the last time I beg you to review for this story. I would be over the clouds if we hit two hundred. Not sure if it is possible, but please? For me? (:**

**-Love, Sara. (:**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**_"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
And I know you do the same things too,  
So we're really not that different, me and you."_**

**_--Colin Raye_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two years later;

"Hey." Miley said, walking over and plopping down next to her boyfriend on the couch. He looked up from his guitar and smiled, leaning over for a kiss. "Hi." She uncapped the bottle of water in her hand and took a sip, "Whatcha working on?" Nick shrugged unflappably, "Nothing… just a new song." She put the cap back on and placed the bottle on the table. "Nick… you spend so much time on these songs, why don't you show them to a record label or something?" He sighed, putting his guitar down. "I don't know. I don't think it will work."

"What are you talking about, of course it will work! You have amazing talent, Nicholas. Don't hide it from the world." He frowned playfully, "'Nicholas'? You sound like my mom!" She hit him on his arm, "Shut up." He chuckled, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest, looking up. He looked down as he answered, "I don't know, Mi… really…" "Please, Nicky…? Please, for me?" He sighed, "Fine, I'll give it a try." "Thank you." She whispered, leaning up for a kiss.

-----

Another three years later;

"So you're not gonna be here for my birthday?" Miley pouted. Nick shook his head regretfully. "I'm really sorry, Mi." She looked down, not wanting him to see how disappointed she was. He was finally living his dream, and she didn't want to be the one holding him back. He had taken her advice, and now he was one of the worlds' most popular musicians. He was going on tour; it lasted until after Miley's birthday. She didn't want to be the girlfriend that was clingy; she wanted to be the girlfriend that was supportive and helpful.

She knew that there were going to be millions of fan girls screaming their lungs out for him everyday, she just hoped that she would still be the only girl he fell for. "Hey…" he whispered, lifting her chin up. "You know I would if I could." A few tears slipped down her cheek, Nick panicked. "I-I know… It's just that—I'm not gonna be seeing you for months. What if you meet some beautiful girl at some concert and fall for her, then you guys get married and have kids and I'm gonna be sitting here, crying all day, trying without success to get over you, and then—" without a word, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled away, sniffing, "So that's not gonna happen?" He chuckled, "No. Cause I've got my beautiful girl right here." She smiled, giving him one last kiss. They heard the announcement for Nick's flight over the speakers, "I gotta go…" he muttered, pulling out of her embrace. She nodded sadly. He smiled at her encouragingly and she tried her best to smile back, he loved her for trying.

He walked up to the gate. He turned back around for one last glance. Miley smiled slightly and blew him a kiss, she laughed as he pretended to catch it and place it 'safely' in his pocket. He grinned back at her and mouthed, "I love you." She mouthed back, "I love you too." He walked past the barriers as he lost sight of her. He sighed, walking forward. A few minutes later, he pulled his phone out.

Miley's phone beeped. She looked down to see a text message from nick She opened it curious to see what he had to say despite the fact that he had only seen her about five minutes ago.

_I mis u alrdy… :|_

Miley smiled, as a few tears pricked her eyes.

_I mis u too… I lv u…_

_-----_

Two months later;

Miley smoothed her black strapless dress as she stood up and looked around. It was her birthday party, the party that she had begged Mitchie and Shane that she did not want. But they had been stubborn. Nick wasn't here, and that itself was enough to bring her down. "Stupid best friends not listening to me." She muttered as she fake smiled at everyone wishing her a happy birthday.

Mitchie walked over, with a big smile on her face. Miley glared at her, she stared back in fake innocence. "Oh come on, Miles. So your lover boy isn't here. Relax, have fun. It isn't the end of the world you know." She teased when Miley continued giving her that death glare. Miley sighed, softening down, "I know- I know… I'm sorry. I know you're doing this with good intentions. But seriously, I'm not in the mood." Mitchie smiled, "Trust me honey, I swear you're gonna be thanking me for this later on." Miley eyed her suspiciously but let it go for the moment.

-----

"Make a wish." Mitchie whispered, standing on one side of Miley as she blew out the candles on her cake. She was turning twenty one today. She looked up at Shane and Mitchie who smiled encouragingly down at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes, making a wish.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Happy birthday, Smiley…" she heard a voice whisper from behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She twisted around quickly. A gasp left her lips as her eyes fell on the boy standing in front of her with a big smile on his face. She grinned back, running into his arms. She held him tight, afraid that he'll disappear if she let go. He chuckled, spinning her around. He put her down and connected their lips passionately. A few moments passed by and she finally pulled away. "You're—how—I-I… Nick!" she cried, throwing her arms around him once again speechlessly.

He placed her back on her feet, gazing at her nervously. Miley smiled at him. "I thought you were supposed to be touring right now…?" He smiled back at her, "I am… But I took a break to be here with my lovely girlfriend on her birthday." She giggled. "So, what did you get me?" she inquired playfully. He chuckled nervously and stepped behind.

"Actually…" she looked at him confusedly as Mitchie buzzed with excitement. He got down on one knee, her eyes widened as she gasped. "Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" he asked. She brought her hand up to her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Miles…" he whispered. "Yes!" she exclaimed. He grinned standing up and taking her in his arms, and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. The rest of the room broke out into cheers. The couple pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you…" she whispered against his lips. "I love you too." He replied, before closing the gap once again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: HAAAIIII! Guess what?! I'm HYYPPAAHHH. That's right! WHY? NIIIILLEEEEYYYY! OMG, Niley is the cutest, purest, most fantamazabulous thing evahh! Have you guys heard 'Before the Storm'. It is the most beautiful song ever! A Niley duet. I have dreamt about this for like so long. I still can't even believe it. That's the only thing I'm listening to over and over again. I am so hyper that I can barely type. AAHHHH! Haha.  
Ok, so I'm writing this now (one thirty in the morning: Thrusday). But I have no idea when Imma be posting it. :) I don't even know if this chapter could be classified as an epilogue but… I don't care! Haha. :)**

**UPDATE:**

**I've posted this in honor of NILEY day! Happy Niley day peeps! Spread the LOVE. :D**

**Soooooo, REVIEW. Please? :D**


End file.
